A Pinch of Magic and a Dash of Hero
by TheGhostWhriter226
Summary: Alice is the best friend of Harry, but she does not get a letter inviting her to Hogwarts, despite magical things occuring around her. She travels around the world and gets adopted by a group of kids just like her: magical, but not enough for proper schooling. But that doesn't make them any less powerful. With couple run ins with SHIELD agents, they are finally recruited by SHEILD
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was the last day before we were to leave; my best friend Harry Potter was leaving for Hogwarts School doe Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was leaving to "travel". I was apart of the system for as long as I could remember and always ended up in horrid foster homes, usually ending up leaving them and living on my own on the streets. So I decided to travel around on my own when the system tried to send me in a different part of the country. I would travel around until I found my place in the world.

Harry and I were sitting in the park alone, waiting until it was time for him to leave with his family to the train station. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?" I whined sadly.

"Says who?" Harry said hopefully. "What if we became blood siblings? That way we'll never forget each other." He said, jumping up from the swing he had been sitting on. I nodded happily and pulled out a pocketknife from my pocket. I had picked it from a guy who was trying to bully Harry at school. Ironically that was the day we became friends.

Carefully, we sliced our hands and clasped them together tightly, letting our blood mix. Unbestknown to us, a faint golden glow encircled us, brightest where our hands were joined.

"Harry!" We heard Dudley shout. We broke out of our trance and I hugged him tightly one last time. "I swear, if you don't owl me, I _WILL _hunt you down!" I threatened. Harry chuckled. "I promise as long as you always reply." He said before running back towards his house. "Goodbye Harry." I whispered before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 1: War on the New Girl

**HI! My main note is at the bottom! VVVVVVV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR the Avenges... *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter One**

**1Year Later…**

I groaned and shifted on the bed I was laying on. Wait. I was on a bed. When I finally passed out, I was laying on the hard, cold cement ground. I opened my eyes to see a young girl with light brown hair and bluish-green eyes leaning over me, scowling. "You moved! Go back to how you were laying!" She exclaimed. I looked at her like she was crazy, which had a good chance of being true. She raised what looked like a worn book over head. "Go back to how you were laying! With the same expression too!" She demanded.

"I don't know how I looked! I was sleeping!" I protested to this crazy girl. But before she could knock me back out, a stern voice stopped her. "Amy! Put down. The book. And step away from the girl. SLOWLY." I sat up and saw a tall guy with long back hair and tanned skin.

"But why did you do that?!" A voice cried out in dismay. A head popped out from the left side of the tall guy. He had short black hair and beard. Another head with blonde hair popped out on the other side. "Yeah! It was starting to get interesting!" He said.

The first guy sighed and stepped into the room. "I'm Luis, this Ryan and Johnnie." Luis introduced first the one with black hair and then the one with blonde hair. "And you already met our resident crazy bomb, Amy." Said girl smiled and waved at me. "And now I have to go get the last member our little group; Jennifer. She's shopping since I lost the babysitting bet." Luis said before leaving. "And please try to destroy everything." Leaving was his first mistake.

"I wasn't even gone for TEN minutes and already half destroyed the tent!" Luis shouted. He was only a blurred shape behind my wall of water. I was rocking back and forth while Ryan and Johnnie kept throwing things at my defenses while behind a table that had been turned on its side. Amy sat on top of the table drawing while keeping score and notes for the two boys.

"Come on guys! You're slacking! You barely made it past twice!" Amy yelled, completely ignoring the livid Luis.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A new voice yelled. A blurry brunette shape stood next to Luis. "Who is that?" She asked, pointing to me. "That's… that's… Who are you?" He asked, turning to me. I glanced between Ryan and Johnnie and Amy hesitantly. "Alice. My name is Alice."

"Well Alice, I would like to appolize for them." He said, glaring at Ryan and Jonnie who had the decentacy to look slightly embarrassed. He pulled out a wand and my eyes grew wide, my water shield wavering slightly. Waving his wand while muttering under his breath, the tent fixed itself. When everything was back to how it was before Ryan and Jonnie waged war on me, I completely lowered my barriers. "You're a wizard," I whispered, still looking at Luis's wand. He nodded. "And are you a witch?" He asked gently.

I shook my head. "I never got a letter to Hogwarts." I whispered, looking down. "I must've not be good enough."

"Who told you that BS? From what I've seen, you're pretty powerful." Jennifer snapped. "Out of all of us, Luis is the only official wizard. Each of us have our different abilities that we learned on our own without schooling. Were your parents magic?" Jen asked. I didn't say anything as I shrugged my shoulders. They seemed to understand and didn't press the matter any further.

"Anyways. Ryan and Johnnie are our weapons masters. You think of something that is our could be a weapon, they have one. I swear their goal in life is to make everything explode. They have enough magic in them that they can work with magic enough to make something explode.

'As you can see with Amy, her artistic abilities have a magical side. She is also our stagiest. Its kinda creepy how she can predict your every next move.

"I can change into any animal I want. I am also very good at transfiguration. I am also the resident healer; those three always need something patched up practically every other day.

"Luis is our fearless leader. He's the only one who has actual training in magic with a wand. And he's a pretty powerful one at that. He is also the oldest.

"As you can see, we are all powerful without being witches and wizards. So don't tell me that you don't have magic in you; it just different than from what the wizarding world calls magic." Jennifer summed up.

"Oh. Well, I can control all five elements. I can make it change through all three stages: solid, liquid, and gas." I summed up.

"And you don't think that's some powerful magic?!" Jennifer asked, shocked. I blushed. "I never really thought about it that way before." I mumbled. Ryan and Johnnie had matching Cheshire grins. "Don't even think about it," Luis sighed. "Oh, _you're_ no fun!" Ryan grumbled.

"So. Alice. We found you passed out in an alley looking pretty beat up. We could tell that you weren't a muggle. So what happened to you?" Jennifer said. At her words, I looked down at myself to see most of my injuries had been healed. "I healed you up as best as I could." Jennifer said in explaination. I took a moment before I started talking. "I was where I wasn't suppose to be and a physco homeless guy attacked me after I wouldn't give him a kiss and he started to claim that I was there trying to steal his spot, so he made sure that I knew, quote on quote, that I was a dumpster stealin' dirty little thief and bitch. Not my finest moment." I said shrugging.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us if you wish. We have plenty of room in this tent." Luis offered. I didn't know what to say to that so I stayed quiet.

Ryan and Johnnie left to what I assumed was their room. Jennifer- who asked me to call her Jen- and Luis left to do their own thing. Only Amy stayed where she was perched on the table. "Please stay. I'm sorry for nearly jumping on you earlier; I just get a little… annoyed when people move when I'm trying to draw them. It would be nice to have another girl in the family. And I have the feeling that we'll be good friends." She said before she disappeared into the room I had woken up in.

I exited the tent so I could think things through. I was surprised to see the tent surrounded by trees. For the last month I had lived in the city, so it was a little strange to see trees again. Though I felt silly; where could they have pitched a tent in the city? Taking a few steps away, I sat down on the ground. Acting on habit, I glanced around before pulling some water out of the air and twirling it around. As I sat there playing with the water, a shape shot towards me. I recognized the snowy white owl instantly as it landed gracefully on my arm. "Hey Hedwig. How are you girl?" I cooed, taking the letter from her. She climbed to my shoulder.

_Alice,_

_This year was off to a strange start; Ron and I couldn't get through the passage at the train station to get to Platform 3 ¾. It was strange only the two of us couldn't get through. So we got the flying car from the Weasleys had and flew it to school. We ended up landing it in the Whomping Willow! Snape looked like he had swallowed a handful of tasty flavors of Berite's Every Flavor Beans…._

I laughed as I read Harry's letter. I missed my best friend. He had explained why he hadn't written back all summer; I was just glad that he hadn't forgotten me in favor of his new friends Ron and Hermione.

I went back inside the tent to grab some paper and a pen. I quickly wrote back, telling him about my own adventures. I also informed him of my current situation, asking him if I should stay with them or not. I told him to tell Ron and Hermione hello for me. _Be safe and don't get killed_. I wrote before sealing it and giving it to Hedwig.

I felt both mentally and physically drained, so I went back into the room where I had woken up; the same one Amy had went into. Amy was in there, practically buried under a pile of stuff animals. "That's your bed over there. Good night Alice." She mumbled before disappearing completely from sight. I felt the corners of my lips curl up slightly at the girl. She wasn't that much younger than me; perhaps a year younger than me. I walked to the other bed in the room. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**HI! This is my new story (a new crossover for me too). I am writing this with my pal AliceInCrazyland15! So... I personally have never written either a Harry Potter or Avengers fanfic... so please stay with me on this. Alice is taking care of all the Harry Potter stuff since that's her strong point.**

**I hope y'all like it. And I applogize for only having the prolouge up yesterday; I meant to post this as well, but it took longer than I expected. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or Alice (her pen name above). The Avengers will come in soon, but explaining the Harry Potter-related characters will come first since after all, they ARE the main characters at this point in time. Though, expect our favorite agent to make an apperance in an upcoming chapter!**

**Ummmm... Sorry for any mistakes and for making this so long cause all of you just LOVE to hear me ramble, right? Remember to review and comment, so that way I feel moviated to update more often! This also applies to my other stories. *cough*cough***

**Silent**

**-Alice, PM me if you see anything I need to fix!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Owl From an Old Friend

**Chapter Two**

_BOOM!_ "RYAN AND JOHNNY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING AROUND WITH THE STOVE?!" I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of shouting. Amy was in her pile of stuffed animals, awake and giggling. I gave her a half-hearted grin, as I didn't trust Ryan and Johnny not to try to blow me up again. Only, sometime during the night Amy and her hoard had migrated to my bed. "What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't leave in the middle of the night." She said seriously. I just shook my head and crawled out of my bed.

We both got up and headed to the kitchen where all of the noise was coming from. The stove was in one piece, but I had a feeling that it was thanks to Luis, who was tucking away his wand, not looking up from the newspaper in his hands. Johnny and Ryan were sitting at the table, looking unrepentant, perhaps even a little smug as Jennifer tried to glare them to death. Amy went and sat at the table, and Jen reassumed trying to cook eggs for breakfast.

"Do you need any help?" I offered as I stood by her as she tried to turn on the flame. The stove kept clicking, but would not turn on. "No, I'll be fine as soon as I get this stupid **** stove to work!" Jen growled in frustration. "Here, let me." I pointed my finger under the pan and a small flame shot out, lighting the stove. "Hey, that's handy. Thanks Alice."

I left Jen to it, and sat at the table between Amy and Luis, Ryan and Johnny across from me and Amy. "Do that again! With the flames!" Johnny said excitedly. Looking unsure, I conjured flames that danced around my fingers. "That's so cool! Can you feel the heat? Does it burn you? Dude, think of all the possibilities!" Johnny crowed.

"No exploiting Alice for her powers," Luis said. "At least, not until she agrees to stay with us That is if she does." He added when their faces fell. They turned to me, hopeful expressions on their faces.

After the meal, Ryan and Johnny grabbed me and Amy and dragged us to their room. Inside was every arms dealer, collector, inventor, and military personal's dream. Along one wall were stacks of ammo of every kind known to man, including some that they obviously created themselves. On the wall above their beds were the weapons that went with all the ammo. Handheld weapons such as knives, darts, grenades, throwing knives and stars lined the sides of their beds. The room had to been magically enlarged even more because they had a complete lab filled with bubbling potions of all sorts. "Holy crap!" I said, looking around the room with large eyes. "Welcome to our humble abode. This is where we get to have blowing things up!" Ryan said.

"Ohhh! You made it!" Amy screeched, running to a table. She picked up a pair of black and purple fans, snapping them open and closed. "Remember, those ones have the razor edges." Ryan warned. "Yeah, yeah. These are sharp ones." Amy said, paying more attention to the fans she was tossing around. She turned to Johnny and exclaimed, "Give me your best!"

"I accept!" He shouted before running over to the potions and weapons. Ryan stood next to me while we watched the two battle. Luis came in and joined the mock battle, joining the side of Johnny, which cause Amy to shout '_favoritism!_'. "You know, we won't really kill you. We are both really careful when we are trying out new things. When we want someone dead, they don't stand a chance against us. So don't ever worry bout us hurting you. Heck, look at Amy. Johnny isn't giving her everything he has because she is still learning how to fight with those fans. In fact Luis was the one who insisted that she learn how to defend herself." Ryan explained. He was right; Johnny had turned against Luis and was pounding him much harder than he was Amy. "Why does she need to defended herself?" I asked.

"Because she is the youngest and we won't always be there to protect her. We ahh… unfortunately, have people who would be very interested in turning us in, both muggle and magical. And Amy usually stays back and directs us during a scuffle. She is always the least protected."

"I'm sorry, but I can't see why you would follow…Amy's lead in a fight. No offense." I said, a confused look on my face. "Its because I can predict your every move." Amy called out.

"Word of advice, never play chess with her." Ryan laughed. "But besides being the resident crazy art nut she is, she is the best strategist around. With her, we never lose." He explained. I stayed on the sidelines as Ryan and eventually Jen joined in the fight. After watching them awhile, I chucked as I blew a spark of fire at Ryan's butt. It sparked and he leaped up, shouting in pain. He turned to me and glared. "Oh, now its on! War on the new girl!" He shouted. Everyone turned their fire against me and I shrieked and threw up my shields. I started to throw the elements around me. Amy managed to hit me with some paint that she was throwing. It hardened and make it impossible for me to move my left arm. After a while, I realized that I was laughing as hard as everyone else. I paused, relevating in this feeling I was feeling. It had been ages since I had this much fun.

_I was hungry all the time now. It was hard to find enough food in an already hungry town. I felt bad about taking their food, but they could get more much easier than me. The police were already looking for the thief in the night, accusing anyone who was not in their place. Considering that I had no proper place to be, I was always being watched and followed. I was positive that they had already contacted the system. Looking up at the cloudy sky, I knew it was time to move on again._

In that moment that I was lost in my thoughts, my shields faltered for a moment and they managed to pin me to the ground. "Do you surrender?" Jen asked.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I laughed. They got up off me. Amy disenchanted the paint clinging to me and everyone else why Luis, Ryan, Johnny cleaned the room back up. Once everything as back in order, Amy kept the fans and left the room. We followed her out of the room.

We ended up lounging around on the couches and chairs, catching our breath. While we sat there, a loud hoot came before an owl flew into the tent, dropping three letter on my lap. Hedwig perched on the back of my chair. "Thanks Hedwig." I said, looking at the letters. One from Harry, Ron, and Hermione each. "You have an owl?" Luis asked, surprised.

"Huh? Oh, no. This is my friend Harry's. We write each other all the time. Sometimes I get letters from his two friends as well. They talk about what happens to them at Hogwarts." I explained, holding the letters up.

"What house or houses are they?" Luis asked.

"All three are in Gryffindor. In my first letter to Ron and Hermione, I apologized to them for having to deal with everything Harry was going through. I swear, that boy has a death wish at times!" I joked.

"Wait… Harry, as in Harry _Potter_?" Luis asked slowly. I nodded. "Yeah. We have been best friends ever since a bully at our old school tried to pick on both of us at the same time." I explained.

"Wait. Did I just hear that you best friends with _the_ Harry Potter?" Jen asked, perking up. I sighed and went to tell them about how Harry and I became best friends so many years ago.

_I hated going to school. This one would be my fifth one this month. It didn't impress me; there was the same old brick building that students of all ages entered and hung about the entrances. I was currently with a family that already had too many foster kids to worry about another one like me. One of the main reasons why I hated school now stood in front of me. He was much taller than me, but that was an unsaid requirement of all bullies. But this one seemed to be smarter than the other ones I had dealt with before in the past. Which was saying something since they were all dumb as rocks. Ducking my head, I tried to walk past him. But he grabbed my hair and yanked me to a painful stop._

"_You listen well. I'm Danny and you're gonna listen to me. You see that scrawny boy over there? You stay away from him no matter what. See what happens if you don't." He sneered before shoving me into a puddle. The other students around laughed and the teachers turned a blind eye as they walked past to their classroom. I felt tears prick my eyes. Then the exact boy who Danny warned me against came over and held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." He said introducing himself. I studied him for a moment before taking his hand and letting him help me up. To my surprise, my clothes weren't wet. We looked at each other with wide eyes. "That's why everyone avoids me and Danny picks on me; weird things always happens around me." Harry explained._

"_Me too!" I exclaimed. Before either one of us could say anything more, the bell rang and we were ushered to our classroom. During lunch I found Harry alone in the back of the canteen. I sat down next to him. Danny saw and he glared at us. I glared right back. The thing about bullies was that I was never really afraid of them. What I was afraid about was them was their power over everyone, including the teachers._

After I finished telling everyone about how Harry and I became friends, Jen and Amy had finished making dinner and everyone started grabbing food. Amy sat down next to me and handed me a plate of food. "Here. Its always a fight to get the food first. Though, it doesn't hurt to have the cook save you a plate." She giggled. I smiled and thanked her.

That night as I stared up at the tent ceiling, listening to Amy sleeping, thought about the day. I had more fun in one day than I had in my entire life! I tuned my head and looked at Amy sleeping peacefully surrounded by her hoard. I had the feeling that we would be great friends. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, my decision already made.

* * *

**Holy crap this was a long chapter! Sorry bout not updating! It kept being pushed back. But here it is! So... what do you think? Did I do a good job of introducing the others more? Again, any questions about anything, characters, plot, ect ect, don't feel afarid to PM me and/or Alice.**

**This chapter is deticated to: StoryTagger2 for being the first reviwer! We are at 233 hits already! Woo! You know what to do! **

**StoryTagger2: yes, Alice is an elementrist (?) but she can control all the elements. As for Amy, I have no idea what that is, but I'll go with it. Can you guess what the others' specialies are?**

**Silent**

**Anyone who reviews will get cookies and my undying love!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bob the Elephant

**Chapter Three**

**Alice POV**

"_You little thief!" "You're a pretty one aren't you?" "Let's show her what happens when we are disobeyed." "No one has ever wanted you, not even your own flesh and blood, you father abandoned you and your mother died because she couldn't stand the sight of you." "Orphan whore!" "I want you to stay away from dirty little street brats like her" "No one wants you" "Why would anyone want you" "No one wants you"_

*gasp* *pant-pant-pant* My eyes shot open as my body tensed from the echo's of my nightmare, which had consisted of a string of things that I had heard from many people and strangers all my life. Then I noticed that there was a weight on my right arm, Amy had decided to migrate to my bed again, this time instead of just sleeping with me, she was using my arm as a pillow. Why she decided that I made a good pillow when she had a hoard of fluffy stuffed animals with her, I don't know, but since it was in the middle of the night and nowhere near time to get up, I just stole a stuffed elephant and used that as an extra pillow and fell back asleep, curling around Amy who snuggled more securely into my side.

"Hey, you stole Elephant Bob!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up, my pillow being yanked from under my head. "You used me as a pillow, I say we're even" I said to Amy, sticking out my tongue at her. "Why are you in my bed, again?"

"I wanted to make sure you stayed put, and you're really comfy" said Amy unrepentantly. I just rolled my eyes, gaining a small smile, and shook my head. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen." She moved her hoard back to her bed, making sure that I saw Elephant Bob get placed in the middle under everyone else, for extra protection, like that would stop me. I might just seal him back, that elephant was really comfy and cuddly.

In the kitchen, it was about the same as yesterday morning, except the stove didn't blow up, but I still lit it for Jen again. Hedwig was sitting on the back of my chair, having rested from the long journey, waiting for my replies as I didn't get a chance to write them last night. "Made a decision yet hot stuff?" asked Ryan as Johnny glanced between my hands and the stove, a glint in his eye. I could tell that Amy was listening avidly, even as she drew something in her sketch book.

"Maybe, why?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. Did they decide to rescind their offer? "Cause kill joy over there won't let us play with you until you decide to stay, seems to think we'll scare you off or something." Luis just rolled his eyes while Jen snorted at the stove. I just raised my eyebrows "You all are crazy, If I was scared I would have left already. I'm afraid that you're stuck with me now." I replied

"Yay!" yelled Amy, right in my ear. "Hey, I use that ear drum you know." I mumbled, a small smile on my face as Amy tried to strangle me with a hug. Ryan and Johnny exchanged money as if settling a bet, while Luis and Jen just smiled and started eating. As I sat there, I recalled what Harry, had written me.

_Of course you should, if nothing else it would stop me from worrying about you. Your lonely, and you do your best when you're surrounded by people who you care about, and who care about you, and don't you shake your head, they do care. They took you in off the street, they could have easily left you there, but they didn't, so they are obviously good people, and they offered you a place to stay, when they could have just as easily let you go. They obviously see something in you that only few do, like me. It's time for you to start having some fun, instead of worrying about everything and everyone. Live a little, isn't that what you always tell me before you tell me off about one thing or another?_

I snuck off to write back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, telling them that I would be staying with the traveling bunch of crazies. I had just tied my letters to Hedwig and sent her off when someone grabbed me from behind and quickly and efficiently dragged me off into a room, threw me in and closed the door behind them.

"Did you really have to kidnap me?" I asked Ryan and Johnny, who were both making sure the door was locked and fortified. "Amy won the contest to see who got to have you first, so yes we did." I just snorted as they walked over to me and began firing question after question at me. I answered as best as I could, and was happy that they didn't even bat an eye at my sarcasm, they even busted out into laughter at some points.

A couple of hours later found me encased in fire as they tried to study the flames I produced. "So, how did all of you come to stay in this tent together?" I asked, as this wasn't really that hard for me at the moment and I was getting bored. "Well, Jen and Amy's parents were performers that traveled in a group with Luis's mom. Johnny's mom, my mom and Luis's dad were all siblings. When Johnny's and my parents passed away, their parent's took us in. A couple of years ago, they were in a horrible wreck. We stayed with the performing group for awhile, but it was too painful, so we just took the tent we always used and separated, which unfortunately got us noticed more than we would have liked." Said Ryan, as he made notes.

"Oh" was my elegant reply. "So, Jen and Amy are sisters, and you two and Luis are cousins?"

"Yep. What about you? You implied that you have been living on the streets?" asked Johnny. "Yea, My mom died when I was about 4, and I never knew my dad. According to my mom he was a good for nothing monster who didn't have the guts to stick around or something. We weren't doing well when she passed, and they just stuck me in an orphanage, passing me from home to home. I was sick of that, so a year ago I ran away and try to stay off the governments radar. Don't trust them all that much." I replied, my mood dropping a bit. They could tell, so they moved on to happier topics, like when my birthday was, Halloween, turns out that Amy's is three days after mine.

Another hour and 2 small explosions later they let me out, when I was ambushed by the other three. Turns out that they had an extra room that I could stay in instead of bunking with Amy, but she looked so sad that I decided that would share, and just keep that room as an extra. She then dragged me back to our room so we could redecorate it.

"So, now that you know I'm staying, are you going to stop coming to my bed in the middle of the night?"

"No, now that I know how comfy you are, you are now my official pillow." Replied Amy, sticking her tongue out at me. I just laughed, and pushed our beds together, stealing Elephant Bob in the process, which lead to an epic tug of war fight. The others had come in when they heard our shouting, but they left laughing when they saw the two of us tugging the elephant back and forth between us.

That night, as we settled down into bed, I couldn't help but notice that it felt like a little bit of weight that always had sat on my heart was gone.

As time passed, the weight got smaller, but was still there, as we celebrated my 12th birthday, in which Amy gave me Elephant Bob as a present and for Amy's 11th birthday, I made her a shiny necklace with a rose pendant on it, as she had become obsessed with drawing them lately. I got into mischief with the boy's and Amy frequently, much to Jen and Luis's chagrin. I also managed to get into some trouble with Jen, but Luis is to never know about that one.

A year passed as we traveled out of the UK and into Europe, selling Amy's art and the Boy's weaponry, as well as a few Jewelry pieces that I had managed to make. We managed to get over to America, and it looked like we might still be In Malibu for my 13th birthday.

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone, this is Alice. I hope that I got this written for you in a timely manner. I'm not actually very good at producing whole chapters like this, I'm more of an idea person and editor, or at least I would be an editor if someone actually sent me her chapters *hint with a grin* Next chapter will be mostly Amy's handy writing work, and the Avengers start showing up. Please review and let us know what you think, even though this is mostly just a filler chapter, getting you some more info and moving time along.**

* * *

**Amy here. The next chapter should be up soon. Perhaps later tonight… depending on how quickly I finish typing the chapter. So... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sexiest Man Alive

**Chapter Four**

**Alice's POV**

"I'm going to go get Ryan and Johnny." I said, getting up from my spot on the ground. I had been laying face down on the grass with my hood up, trying to take a nap. Amy had made the comment that I "look like a dead hobo." We were currently at an art festival where artists from all over were selling their goods. For the past week we had been seeing all that California had to offer to us. Amy was making a lot of money selling the things she had made. To witches and wizards she secretly sold art spells, moving paintings, and figures of famous Quidditch players.

Jen and Luis had disappeared to who knows where. Between Ryan, Johnny, Amy and I, there was an ongoing bet as to when they would finally get together. Amy and I had our money on sometime this year while Ryan and Johnny had theirs placed on in two years.

Ryan and Johnny had gone down the block to where there was a gun and weapon show was. They were there to sell some of their weapons and "to size up their competition." I just thought they just wanted to blow more things up; making grown men drool in envy was just a bonus to them.

However, when I got to their bunker of a booth, I couldn't understand what I was seeing. They were hunched over a table, muttering. While this was a normal thing for Ryan and Johnny, it was the other man who was with them that made the sight strange, a man with a blue light coming from his chest. "_What_ did you to do in order to get _Tony Stark _here?!" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. All three heads snapped up like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I would appreciate that you did not shout out my name for the whole world to hear; I'm having fun and I don't want Pepper or Agent Coulson to find me and drag me back to my house where they would give me a boring lecture." Tony said, holding out his hand to me. I shook it and looked down at the table. "Do I even _want_ to know what trouble you are cooking up?"

"Well, we are trying to quicken the fusion reaction and firing time of sniper rifles so they can be stabilized and powered by a new source-"

"Rather than gunpowder, thus making it more efficient and quieter." Ryan finished Johnny's sentence.

"English please?" Tony heaved a sigh. "We're trying to make the gun better." He explained like he was talking to a first grader.

"And here we thought you better than that!" Johnny joked.

"Ummmm… I'm the one you're always testing your new inventions on. You don't usually stop to explain what you're sending my direction before doing so. Oh, and you might want to move that wire; it's gonna make the gun go off in a few seconds." I said, pointing to the gun on the table. The gun that just so happened to be pointed directly towards Tony's favorite body part. Tony yelped and quickly dismantled the gun and pointed it away from him. "Nice save there. How did you know it was going to go off?" Tony asked, studying me closely.

"I have my ways." I said, shrugging. "Come on guys. Amy is going to pack up soon; she has almost sold all of her stuff, so start packing up." I ordered. All three of the whined but Ryan and Johnny complied. "Why do you let the little girl boss you around?" Tony demanded.

"You haven't seen her when she's pissed." Ryan and Johnny said seriously.

To my surprise, Ryan and Johnny left the weapons they didn't sell with Tony. "Let us know when you figure out how to do it." Ryan said, shaking Tony's hand. "Yeah, yeah. I want you two to drop by my place sometime. Then we can have some _real_ fun." Tony offered.

"And we'll bring our _real_ toys. The stuff we have back home is much better than what we got here." Johnny said, agreeing.

"Oh God. You two are like mini versions of him! I'm gonna be bald and insane by my 20s!" I complained. The guys had the nerve to laugh. "How did you guess our plan?" Ryan crackled.

"Ryan! Johnny! Alice!" Amy shouted, running up to us, breathless. "Did you guys have fun? What am I talking about? Of course you had fun blowing things up!" She laughed. Her eyes widened slightly when they landed on Tony. "Hi! I'm Amy!" She said, sticking out her tiny hand. Tony looked taken back slightly before shaking her hand.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TONY STARK!" A high pitched voice screamed before said man was mobbed by a group of screaming fan girls. I covered my ears and noticed Starks's smirk. Of course he would like it when he was surrounded by girls shouting his name. But it turned serious very quickly. The others were pushed away one way and I the other. "Go find Jen and Luis!" I shouted over the noise. They nodded their heads and left quickly. I was about to leave when two things happened; a man in a suit showed up, trying to get Tony's attention, and an another man with knife in his hand appeared behind Tony, aimed at the billionaire's back. I took a risk and stomped the ground my with my foot, making it ripple around us. I disarmed the would-be-killer and handed it to a stunned Tony. "You should always watch your back Stark." I said before running off. I only got to the block corner when a hand gripped my elbow, yanking me to a stop. It was the other man. "How did you do that? Who are you?" He asked, breathless.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said nonchalantly.

"That's not what I saw. I'm Phil Coulson and I wanted to give you this." He said, handing me a card. His name was on it along with a number and an address. "In case you ever need to contact me." Phil explained, releasing me.

"Why would I need to contact you?" I asked.

"Because I would be able to help you." He said simply. I looked down at the card in my hand before pocketing it. "Alice. My name is Alice." I said before running off to find the others.

But I didn't find the others right away. Rather, I was found by one Tony Stark. "Hey kid! I wanted to thank you." He said.

"Ummmm… you're welcome?" I said, hesitantly.

"I accept. Now, how did you do that. The thing with the ground?" He asked.

"I would rather not say." I mumbled. Tony studied me for a moment. "Alright then. But in that case, let me buy you a round of drinks." Tony offered, leading me down the street. I stopped where I was. "Tony!" I shouted, shocked.

"What? I'm living, so that's a good excuse as any to drink. How old are you anyways?"

"Today is my thirteenth birthday."

"Even more reason to celebrate!" Tony retorted.

"But I'm not drinking age!" I protested.

"Like that stopped me when I was your age!" Tony snorted.

"When I was four, my mother turned to drinking because my father never returned. Around the same time, my best friend's uncle took up the drink as well. We were both beaten for simply being born. It didn't matter who did it- my mother or Harry's uncle- we were both victims to abuse that alcohol brought around. We were blamed for things that we could never have actually been out fault, such as their inability to pay the bills or that there was never enough rum or beer in the house. Those were the nights that were the worse, so I do not like alcohol at all." I said in a solemn voice. Tony stared at me with a jaw that touched the ground and a completely shocked look on his face. I could only keep my face straight for so long before I cracked. I was practically rolling on the ground. People who walked passed gave me a strange look before continuing on their way. "You… you should've seen… your face!" I gasped out.

"That wasn't funny." Tony said, miffed.

"Yes it was and you know it!" I chuckled. "Nah, I actually have a younger friend who is like a little sister that I have to set a good example for. Not to mention that if I have my first drink without Ryan and Johnny… well, let's just say that I would never hear the last of it." I explained.

"I hate it when people do the right thing; it makes me feel guilty!" Tony complained. He shoved his hands in his pockets then his face brightened. "I know! Here, take this. It hasn't even come out on the shelves yet." Tony said, shoving something into my hands. It was a cell phone. Or at least, it _looked _like a cell phone. It looked like a piece of glass with a black edging. When he pressed a button on the side, the screen lit up. "Cool!" I said, fiddling around with the device. "I know right!" Tony smirked.

"But I can't take this from you; you need it." I tired giving it back.

"Sorry, but I don't like being handed things." He said, raising his hands, refusing to take back the phone. I sighed and slipped it into my pocket. "Well, thanks. I guess. I have to get going. The others are going to be wondering where I disappeared off to. It was nice meeting you Mr. Stark." I said before walking away. When I knew I was a safe distance away, I gathered the wind and lifted myself off the ground and quickly flew towards where we had pitched the tent. I hopefully flew high enough not to be noticed by the average person, but low enough not be on any radars.

Back in the tent, I continued to play around with the phone. I found where the contacts were. I saw that I already had a contact saved. The Sexiest Man Alive. I shook my head at Tony's silliness. Pulling the card out of my pocket, I entered Phil's number into the phone. As I stared at the numbers, a feeling came over me that told me that that was not the last time I would see either Tony or Phil. Closing the phone with a snap, I rolled over on my bed and tried to go to bed. We would be leaving in the morning and I need a lot of rest to recover from the crazy day today had turned out to be.

* * *

**Okay, this is the edited version. I am sorry for the people who saw the uneditited version! Thanks Alice for catching those mistakes!**

**Normal AN:**

**HI! Amy here! :D Doube update in one night! I-errr- I mean WE- are on a roll! So what did you think of Tony? He is the first Avenger that our little group will meet. For certain characters we paired up with an Avenger (like Ryan and Johnny with Tony). Who are the other pairings? Any guesses as to the next Avenger meeting is gonna be?**

**Thanks to those who reviwed! You are awesome! So these two chapters are for you. You know who you are. ;)**

**Hopefully, I will update next week, but no pormises. **

**As always,**

**Amy & Alice **


	6. Chapter 5: Phil the Yeti

**Disclaimer: Both me and Alice DO NOT own the Avengers or Harry Potter... which we are very sad about. The only thing we own is ourselves and our fellow "family" members. **

**That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Northern Russia**

Ryan and Johnny raced towards the snow covered mountains. "Bet I can create a bigger avalanche!" Johnny shouted.

"You're on brother!" Ryan shouted back.

"No destroying any villages or killing anyone!" Luis shouted after them. He then took led Jen down the street and went on their merry way. Amy and I had the feeling that they were going to get together very soon, thus insuring our winning of the bet. "I'm going to look around at the shops. You want to join me?" I offered to Amy, who was sporting the necklace I had given her for her 11th birthday, but a book charm was added, as I decided for every birthday I would make her another charm to add to the necklace, and she had recently turned 12. She thought about it before shaking her head. "I'm going to go find Phil. Shall I tell him you send his love?" She crackled, running away.

"Brat!" I shouted, scooping up some snow and throwing it at her retreating back. Instead of hitting hr, it smashed into a wall next to her. She turned around to stick her tongue out at me. That's when my second snow ball hit her directly in the face. She glared at me before disappearing down an ally. We had met Phil the yeti when Luis transported us accidentally a few feet from his cave in a blizzard. Phil had been ready to eat all of us- or so we thought- when he saw me. The others always tease me about Phil's "undying love" for me was the only reason why we made out alive. Turns out that yetis didn't really eat people, but when they do, it is very rare and they are hungry enough or mad enough. They usually only pretend to eat people so they would be left alone. That day Phil had been working on a very delicate sculpture and when we barged into his cave unannounced, it shattered. It was safe to say he had been very pissed off.

As I walked the streets, I saw a woman. She was by no means out of the ordinary, but there was something about her that caused her to stand out to me. She was wearing black pants and jacket with a red scarf that matched her hair. As if she felt my curious glance, her head snapped towards me. A surprised look crossed her face before it was expertly hidden. We studied each other before deciding that the other was not a threat.

"Are you visiting? Or staying for good?" I asked her when she crossed the street to stand next to me.

"Neither. Just passing through one last time." She explained. "You're British? Aren't you kinda young to be here alone?"

"Who ever said I was alone? But you're right; my friends are doing their own thing."

"What about your family?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Never knew my dad and my mom is dead. My friends are the only family I have now." I explained. "I'm Alice. What's your name?" I asked, changing the subject. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. "Natasha."

Neither one of us said anything as we watched the people of this small town continue on with their lives. I felt uneasy in her presence. I had the feeling that she wouldn't blink an eye if she decided to kill me because she deemed me a threat. But then I saw something that made me blurt my next words without a single thought. "What are you running from?"Natasha froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This town is pretty far out of the way to 'just pass through". And no one comes too close to you. Who are you really? Or rather, _what_ are you? What do the people here know that I don't?" I demanded.

"Natasha! Time to go," A voice called out before she could say anything else. We both turned to see a man walking towards us. It took me a second to recognize him as Phil Coulson. A surprised look appeared on his face when he recognized me as well. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted. Natasha glanced between the two of us with a suspicious look on her face. "You two know each other? You work for SHEILD?"

"Nah. Phil… well, it's a long story. But what is Shield?" I asked. Phil shook his head at Natasha and the red head nodded, but she looked like she didn't quite believe me.

"I have a specific set of skills. Let's just say I got noticed in a bad way… I plan on whipping my slate clean. Phil is helping me with that." She answered vaguely.

"Oh. Well. I hope you like it there. Wherever there is." I said seriously. A scream warned us of a danger that was coming closer. Natasha pulled a gun out from somewhere. A loud pounding that sounded like a giant's footsteps were coming closer. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" I groaned. My gut feeling was proven correct when Phil the yeti came stomping towards us. He yelled in happiness when he saw me. Natasha cocked her gun. "What is that thing?!" She shouted, taking aim.

"Don't shoot!" I shouted to her. I ran to Phil. "Hey big guy. What are you doing here out of your cave? Where is Amy?" I said slowly in a clam voice.

"Phil!" Amy shouted, running towards the yeti. Phil Coulson started when Amy shouted his name. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"No. I was talking to the yeti. Duh." She said. She turned back to the yeti. "Let's go back to your cave Phil. Alice will come with us. Then you can show her all the things you made since you last saw her!" Amy said cheerfully. Phil sighed and followed Amy as she raced back towards his cave in the mountains after he said my name and pointed to the cave. I nodded to him and he left behind the younger girl.

"What the hell just happened?" Natasha demanded, hiding her gun once more after a few minutes of silence.

"Ummmm…. That was Phil… the yeti." I said, scuffing the ground with the toe of my boot. "But you don't have to worry about him; he's harmless. He rarely ever leaves his cave and yetis don't eat people… usually. Just in case you're wondering." I explained. They just stared at me like I had a second head. "So…. Yeah. I'll be on my merry way. I have a yeti waiting on me." I ran off, disappearing in the snow that was starting to swirl down from dark clouds.

* * *

**Sorry that this one was a shorter one... I am VERY sad that no one commented on the last chapter. Over a hundred veiws for the story since I posted the last chapter... and no one commented or anything... depressing. :'(**

**For the people who REALLY care about this story, they would **

**A) Comment and tell us what they think so far, who they are going to meet next, ect ect.**

**B)Comment to tell us this story sucks**

**Either or people! (Though, I- and I speak for Alice on this as well- would very much more appreacate option A.)**

**And did anyone see the reference to Rise of the Guardians? (in case you haven't seen it *cough Alice cough* Phil the yeti is the security that always stops Jack Frost from sneaking into North (Santa)'s workshop.)**

**That's all for now. I plan on updating next week, so that should be enough time for people to comment.**

**Amy & Alice**


	7. Chapter 6: Codename Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**One year later**

"I'm bored"

"Your always bored lately." Replied Jen as she snuggled with Luis. Amy and I had won the bet, they had finally gotten together, with no help from us, no matter what Ryan and Johnny claim. We were currently sitting on a bench outside one of New York City's museums, as for her birthday Amy wanted to spend some time here. Amy was still inside the museum as far as I knew, Ryan and Johnny were in the building next door selling some of their inventions again.

"Well yea, you can exercise your talents whenever you want as you can blend in, Luis is just lazy, oh don't give me that look you know it's true." Luis just shrugged in agreement, while Jen still glared, though it was half hearted now, "And Amy, Ryan and Johnny are constantly making things as that is what they enjoy. I on the other hand only get to use talents when Ryan and Johnny need a power source or a test subject, I would make more jewelry and sculptures but I don't enjoy making things like that as much as they do. I don't even know what I would enjoy doing."

"Warning, angst alert" Luis drawled

"Oh shut it, I'm just worried, and bored, which would lead to angst and you know it." I replied. Harry had written me, he was entered in a deadly contest without his permission. Halloween was not a very good day for my friend, as something bad always seemed to happen. On top of that, Ron was being an idiotic git, which I told Ron in a letter, though I doubt he will read it let alone listen to me.

"Well, why don't you go for a walk, and we'll meet you at the tent tonight, maybe you'll find yourself or something," snarked Jen

I rolled my eyes, but a walk sounded good right now, so I just nodded and got on my way. I contemplated calling Tony, but I wasn't sure if he was in California or here, which seemed to be his home away from home. I also hadn't actually used the phone since he had given it to me, just kept tabs on him in the news to make sure he hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

I let my thoughts wander as I walked aimlessly around New York City, watching all the people rush to and fro. I've been with this little family for a little over two years now. I still have nightmares, but they come less frequently, and are not as intense as they were before. However, a new worry was starting to creep up on me. Instead of worrying over them not wanting me around, I was afraid that they would be forcibly taken away from me, or I from them. Fewer people were after us now, or at least it seemed that way. I was starting to get paranoid, to many things seemed to be going well for us, Harry not included for obvious reasons.

"Stop being so morose Alice" I muttered to myself. Just then, a guy thrust a flyer in my face. He was walking really fast, practically throwing his flyers at everyone. "Feel like serving your country? Come to the recruitment games, where all departments are looking for good people to help them win this year's big prize, 1 million dollars grant money. The department of your choice will train you up to run in this year's obstacle course. All participants must be 18 years or older."

Well, this seemed like the perfect thing to not only combat some of my worries, but to break me out of my boredom. The address listed on the flyer was only a few blocks away, so I folded the flyer, put it in my pocket, and headed towards the building. Even though I was not 18, I knew that I could easily get past that little rule.

I got there, and walked in, where there was a big burly guy at the door. "Sorry little miss, you have to be 18 to participate, buzz off."

I gave him a look that was a combination of a hurt look and a glare. "I am 18, I had horrible guardians, they made me stay in a cupboard under the stairs, and didn't feed me much, which stunted my growth and makes me look tiny. It's not my fault!"

"O-oh, sorry, go right on in" he said, looking ashamed of himself. I walked past him, hiding my smirk, he didn't even ask for proof of I.D.

The conference center was filled with tables for every department, Army, Navy, Coast-Guard, CIA, FBI, were just a few of the numerous booths scattered throughout the huge room.

After walking around and visiting all the booths, I was disgusted. I stood in a darkened corner, looking at all the people signing up and shook my head. "Why haven't you picked a team yet Miss?" The question came from behind me, where a booth was in the shadows, one I had apparently missed. It said Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and underneath that had a shorter name, S.H.I.E.L.D. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head, but I ignored it.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Why haven't you picked a team yet? Nearly everyone has. Are you even old enough to be here?" The man asked again, his eyes following my every move closely. He was a tall guy with short blonde hair, a quiver on his back, and a barely noticeable frown on his face.

I ignored the last part of his question, as I started pointing out all the flaws I saw with every group. "The Army table is going after is choosing buff people only, the Navy only focusing on who swim really well, Air force is taking air heads, Coast Guard is only taking life guards, the Marines are going after those who are buff and can yell loudly, and the FBI and CIA seem to be competing over the researcher types. None of the tables are going for variety, which if we are to compete in an obstacle course, which implies multiple types of challenges, makes no logical sense. It's really stupid."

"That's clever. Why don't you join our team?" A woman, who was sitting next to the blonde guy, said. She pushed a clipboard towards me.

I glanced down and saw that it was blank. "Your desperate, aren't you?" I laughed.

"You could say that" the woman shrugged. "How about you answer a few questions for me?" she asked slyly. "So why did you come if you don't like any of the teams?" she went on, not giving me a chance to object.

"I'm bored" I shrugged.

"What makes you think you can beat people like him?" she pointed out a particularly buff looking guy.

"I highly doubt here are any working cells in that bulbous head of his. Also, there are… certain advantages I have." I answered vaguely.

"Like what?" the man asked, speaking for the first time since he caught my attention.

"I'm small." I said, my time making it clear that I wouldn't say anymore on that subject. Both of them shared a quick knowing glance.

"How strong are you?" asked the guy.

I shrugged, "I don't know, strong enough?"

"For what exactly?"

"For whatever you can throw me." I answered, slightly cocky, but seriously, how hard could it be compared to being Ryan and Johnny's favorite guinea pig?

"How old are you, really?" he asked his final question.

I blatantly ignored it and remained silent, pulling over the empty sheet and signing my name on the top line.

"Alice! PLEASE tell me that you didn't just sign that paper!" I turned around to see Phil Coulson storming towards us.

"Uhhhh, maybe?" I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Why? Did I just screw myself over or something? Wait… you work for S.H.I.E.L.D don't you?

"Yes you did, and yes I do. Hill! Barton! How could you let her sign up!" he rounded on the two at the booth. So that's what their names were. He face me again, "how old are you now? Fifteen?" Hill and Barton looked surprised at Phil's words.

"Fourteen actually. What? I'm bored." I said, defending myself from Phil's glare.

Phil started arguing with Agent Hill about how irresponsible she was being or something. While Phil and Hill bickered, Barton silently handed the clipboard with my name on it to a woman who was coming around to collect them. Then he walked over to me and held out his hand. "I'm Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. I'm the sniper expert here. I'll be one of your main trainers for the completion. I shook his hand, and snorted as he did the typical guy thing and started squeezing my hand really hard. I guess he wasn't satisfied with my answer on strength.

There was a sudden noise, someone was tapping on a microphone. "Ok everyone, that concludes the recruitment part of the challenge, please gather everyone who signed up for your team and head on out. You have two months to train your team, and then we will meet here again to give you and your new recruits their first instructions on the 10 leg obstacle course, and begin the race.

Clint and I turned to Phil and Hill, who had finally stopped bickering. "We'll I guess that's it then, I'm on your team. Or, should I say, I am your team," I said, "before we head off to your base or headquarters or whatever, could we swing by the weapons expo that's next to the museum? My family is there and I think I should tell them that I'm going off for two or more months, and not over the phone as that may cause them to panic."

"You have family?" asked Clint, his eyebrows raised. He obviously thought I was an orphan, he was only partially right of course.

"Sort of, we aren't really related, but we stick together." I replied.

"Sure, that's on the way anyway." Replied hill in a dismissive tone, Phil had a bit of a scowl on his face

We walked out to a plain black sedan and got in. We had just pulled up and parked by the museum when a loud boom echoed through the air. I clenched my eyes closed and started chanting, "Please don't be purple, please don't be purple, please don't be purple, PLEASE don't be purple."

"What don't you want to be purple?" Clint asked

"The smoke," I replied as I turned around and groaned. "Damn! It's purple, I thought I hid it where they couldn't find it! How did they manage to find it?!" I ranted

Amy ran towards me, covered head to toe in shoot that had a slight purple tint to it. "Alice! They did it! It worked!" Amy said breathlessly.

"If it blew up, why do you say it worked?" Hill asked, walking around the car to stand by us, "and why hasn't anyone reacted? If a bomb just exploded-"

"No one can see it" interrupted Amy. "Well, at least except us."

"And how is that possible?" Hill demanded. I just raised one of my eyebrows at here as Amy and I elected to ignore here for the moment.

"Hey Alice, do you think you could do something about this?" She gestured to the soot covering her.

"I could, but I won't. Serves you three right." I said stubbornly, as Ryan and Johnny walked up behind her, the layer of soot thicker on them, and their eyebrows were singed. Luis and Jen were behind them, both trying to hide their snickers.

"Please!" all three of them begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No. Anyway, I have some news." I said, trying to quickly change the subject. "I'm going away for about two months or so…" I said trailing off.

"WHAT? Why?" They all asked at once. I took out the flyer that I had stuck in my pocket and handed it over to them, explaining. "I was bored, and what do I always do when I'm bored? Something nuts. I signed up, yes I lied to get around the age requirement, scandalous I know, and the training apparently lasts for 2 months, then we come back to start the race. And yes, I do realize that not only will this probably be dangerous, but possible deadly as well. It is the government after all, no matter what country they are all basically the same."

"This does seem like you." Said Luis, folding the flyer up and putting it in his pocket, probably to keep the address. We'll try to hang out here in new York till you're done with your training, but I'm not sure if we can manage that or not…" he trailed off.

I bit my bottom lip, I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if it would pan out well or not.

"Uh-oh, she has her thinking face on, that's never good." Quipped Jen

"Oh shut up." I said, pulling out my stark phone again, it wouldn't hurt to try. Barton, Hill and Coulson were staring at all of us.

I brought up my contacts and dialed 'The Sexiest Man Alive.' I never had the heart to change the contact to Tony's name. Clint and hill, who were both looking over my shoulder, raised their eyebrows.

On the third ring, Tony actually picked it up. "Hey mini mystery, haven't heard from you in, well, ever. Ready for that drink now?"

I snorted, "no, I've already done something underage today, don't need to add another one. I was wondering If I could send you the boys, as well as the rest of my family to stay with you for two months. I have this thing and they need something to do. We are currently in New York City"

"Sure, I worked on those weapons that they gave me a year ago, and created some more, I could use their brains. I'll send the jet to pick them up at JFK. What's this thing you have?"

"Ask Agent Coulson, he'll tell you. Thanks Stark." And I hung up before he could respond.

"Awesome!" yelled Ryan and Johnny, while Amy just grinned. Jen looked bored, and Luis looked a little relived, this way they were with someone who would be able to find out how I'm doing.

"Stark?" asked hill, her eyebrows still raised in a skeptical/shocked look.

"Don't ask" Phil and I said together.

"We should get going." Said Clint, opening the car door and waiting for me to get in. I gave everyone a hug, catching Amy twice as she seemed to not want to let go. I got in and we were off. I saw My family apparate away in the rearview mirror, no one else catching it. I would see them in 2 months, hopefully.

**A/N Hello all. Sorry this took awhile, I have managed to develop a life and it took over for a bit. That paired with general procrastination lead to long waits on my part. You all are lucky Silent bugs me on a daily basis to get this done, and the fact that I am avoiding my class work as finals creep up on me and I get frustrated with studying. I hope this lives up to standards and was funny enough to make up for lack of action. The training will be next, and Natasha comes back in. Then I have the chapter 8 after that, then Silent is back, who already has Chapter 9 written and just needs to make some adjustments as I come up with the chapters before hers. We also have about 3-4 chapters worth planned out past chapter 9. Be excited, and Please Please Please Please review. I promise Virtual Brownies if you do! AliceinCrazyland. **


	8. Chapter 7: Codename Part 2

**Sorry for taking forever to upload. This was kinda a hard chapter to write. (who am I kidin', it was hard to write.) Both Alice and I had finals and Alice works so their wasn't much time to write. But its super long, so hopefully, that will make up for the long wait!**

**Sorry about any mistakes you see. I tried to fix them but my eyes started to glide right over them. But I think I got all of them. Let me know if you see something wrong.**

**Disclaimer (I don't think I have done this for this story...) I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Avenger Marvel characters) **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Alice's POV**

It was quiet in the car as we drove towards an undisclosed location. I was in the back, sitting between Clint and Phil, while Hill was in the passenger seat talking with the driver. "Sooooo… how's that Natasha woman?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Wait, you know Natasha?" Asked Clint

"Vaguely, I met her in Russia. She was nice enough not to kill me, or Phil," here I glanced at Coulson, " The yeti, I mean."

"Phil the yeti? You've met a yeti? The yeti is real and his name is Phil?"

"She's fine, she'll be one of your trainers as well." Replied Phil, looking a bit worried and exasperated, ignoring Clint.

"I can't tell if that's going to be a good thing or a bad thing." I joked as the car slowed down and came to a stop, "Yes, I know a yeti named Phil. He's an artist."

Clint replied as we got out of the car, "Of COURSE we got the crazy one." It looked as though we were currently in an underground cave that was turned into a parking lot.

"You're just realizing that I'm crazy NOW? How slow are you?" I replied to Clint, sticking out my tongue at him.

We walked along several corridors, until we came to a room that looked as though it was the control center for what I assumed to be S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Somewhere along the walk, Clint had disappeared, leaving me trailing right behind Coulson and Hill.

I saw a tall dark scar faced man with an eye patch over his left eye start to approach us. "Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, please tell me that you had people sign up this year."

"Why sir? It was never a concern before, it's just a silly contest." stated Hill

"Because this year, if we don't compete our funding will get pulled, it wouldn't surprise me that unless we win, our funding would get pulled anyway." Replied the man.

"Well we did manage to get one person," Said Coulson, "but…"

"Hi!" I piped up, stepping out from behind the two agents.

"How in the hell did a CHILD get into our headquarters." Snapped the man, looking angry.

"That's the new recruit sir." Said Phil with a blank face.

"How did you even make it past the front door? There is no way you're 18." The man asked looking at me.

I decided to repeat my performance, so I gave him a look that was a combination of a hurt look and a glare. "I am 18, I had horrible guardians, they made me stay in a cupboard under the stairs, and didn't feed me much, which stunted my growth and makes me look tiny. It's not my fault!"

He continued to stare at me, "And that actually worked?"

I gave him a big Cheshire grin, "Yep, didn't even ask for I.D."

He stared at me a bit more, then seemed to come out of it. "Well, I am Director Nick Fury, and I will be checking in on your progress. Normally I would not bother, however as you heard a lot is now riding on you, and in this organization…"

"Failure is not an option. Are you sure that I didn't sign up for NASA?" I interrupted Fury, tilting my head and giving him a 'are you serious' look. He just glared harder at me. Annoying him was kinda fun, I wanted to see if his glare would actually accomplish something. Phil shook his head, obviously trying to hold in laughter, well at least it looked like it to me.

"Coulson, you will be her handler, Hill will be your first trainer, to get you acclimated to how things work around here. Tomorrow, the real stuff begins with Hawkeye and Black Widow. You are dismissed." Nick spun around and stormed off, making his black trench coat billow behind him. I wonder if he and Professor Snape that Harry mentions a lot would get along.

Hill made a sign that I took to mean that I was supposed to follow her. During her tour, she started talking about S.H.I.E.L.D's back ground, how and why they were formed, told me that I would be called Rookie until I earned either agent or a code name, explained the different departments within S.H.I.E.L.D, and then ended the tour by showing me to where I would be staying when on base for the next 2 months. She left, leaving some folders with information in them for me, and only then did I realize Coulson had been following us. He gave me a look which I could not describe, nor put any sort of name to. I just stared at him, as I could not think of anything to say. We just stared at each other for a couple minutes, then he left. I just shook my head and then settled down for the night, I had a feeling that I should get all the rest while I could.

The next morning, I made my way to the training room. Agent Coulson was sitting in the corner with a clipboard, and in the middle of the training room was Hawkeye, with a blank face obviously in work mode, and Hill. I approached them, looking to Agent Hill, as I assumed that she would explain some protocols and then leave me to the mercy of two trained assassins.

"We are assuming that you have no training, so we are going to start off with some crash courses this morning, then this afternoon, assess how well you are able to pick things up and what you are capable of. Hawkeye." Hill stated, then nodded toward Hawkeye and left. I turned to face the blonde haired blue eyed man. "First thing we are going to cover is aiming. Let's see what you got."

It was the middle of the same afternoon, and I had just gotten done with learning stealth with Black Widow. We were waiting for Fury to come in to watch me go through an obstacle course that was meant to assess my current skills.

"Hey Rookie, Hawk and I have a special assignment for you." Claimed Natasha, who was leaning up against the wall, while Hawkeye was somewhere up in the ceiling, "We want you to try and get Fury's cell phone, which is somewhere on his person."

"Why?"

"It will help us see how you handle tasks that are highly impossible." Replied Clint

I knew that this was only a half truth, it looked like this was a small bit of hazing, as Fury would probably catch me, or at least that was what they were planning on.

Before I could reply to them, Fury walked in with Hill following. I turned to Coulson, waiting for my cue to begin.

"The goal is to get the black box with the least amount of damage possible. The camera's stand for guards which you have to get past, then there is some standard protection technology that you have to get through without alerting the guards, and get back out again. If you are hit or are seen, the course will stop," explained Coulson. "You may begin."

I started off climbing up on a platform that was opposite the starting point, and tried to gain as much intelligence on the layout of the course as possible, noticing any blind spots. It was a pretty standard course, if you were practicing thievery, as that's what it seemed like to me. I mean, there was even an infrared laser maze that I had to get through. I pulled an Indiana Jones stunt, because it seemed like there was a weight sensitive plate underneath the box that would set an alarm off if there was a change in the weight. So I placed a small bag that I grabbed blindly out of my purse where the black box was.

I got through the course just fine, and presented Fury with the box. At least his scowl was less intense this time, I figured that this was his default expression.

"You'll do. Rest up, the real stuff starts tomorrow." I figured that was the best complement that I could get from him at the moment.

"Congratulations, not many get through that without setting something off." Clint said.

"That's not all I accomplished, here." And I presented Natasha with Fury's phone. Coulson's eyebrows went up.

"How did you manage that!" exclaimed Natasha, looking at the phone like she had never seen it before.

"That's for me to know, and you to try to explain to Fury, see you tomorrow!" I said in a chirpy voice as I made my escape just as Fury started yelling. Today was fun; I was looking forward to the next two months.

"Rookie! Come out of there!"

I was currently hiding in the wall, sealed up tight so that they couldn't drag me out. I had been here for a month, and while I did enjoy the training, it was exhausting. Recently, Natasha had been pushing me harder and harder. She barely let me even sleep for two hours a night. I was so tired I could barely stay awake for all of her crazy backbreaking routines. Add that to how much I was missing my family, I was pretty cranky. Two days ago I finally snapped and crawled into the wall and created a little hidey-hole for myself. The first day I crashed and slept the entire day. I woke up to the voices of Clint, Natasha, Fury, and Coulson yelling at the wall, trying to get me out. Now that I had caught up on my sleep, I was just pouting, missing my family.

* * *

**Coulson's POV**

I stood next to the wall that Alice had hidden herself in. Absentmindedly, I knocked on the wall in a random pattern as I waited for them to arrive. I had a sneaking suspicion of why Alice had buried herself in the wall. I had always known there was something… different about Alice. But I never let myself really think too much on it because then I would have to tell Fury about her. But she was too young to be exposed to the evils SHEILD would be sure to face. But it didn't help that she kept popping up everywhere and just so happened to meet almost every single one of the people who were considered for the Avengers. But thankfully she had not met Banner… at least not that I was aware of.

But ever since she was getting tired and crankier, she had been slipping and she had been letting her powers show more and more. Natasha and Clint took it in stride better than Hill and Fury took it. While the two leaders fumed at being kept in the dark about her powers, the two assassins began to incorporate her powers into her training. That is, until Natasha decided to push her too hard.

_Flashback_

_"I'm tired! I want to go to bed!" Alice wined, swaying slightly on her feet. Natasha eyed her before pointing to a flag that was on top of a large pole. "You get that flag, then you can sleep." She smirked, sure that the girl would fail. I watched Alice walk up to the pole. She looked up at the flag before looking down at its base. "You took out of the rod that should normally hold it up." She complained._

_"Of course, we don't make that mistake twice." Natasha smirked. Alice glared at her before walking up to her and getting in her face. "I sleep now." She stomped her foot and the ground trembled and the flagpole quivered before it fell, dropping the flag into her outstretched hand. "Here is your stupid flag. I sleep now." She snapped._

_She walked straight to a wall and appeared to tried to open it like a door. "Uhhh… Alice, that isn't a door." I said, starting to worry for her._

_"It's about to be." She said, pushing her hands out, creating a small hole. She crawled in and sealed it behind her. "Alice!" I said, running to the wall and started pounding on it. But I was met with silence. I pressed my ear to the wall and I could faintly hear her sleeping. "She's asleep. There's no getting her out now." I sighed. I leaned against the wall, getting ready for a long night._

_"What is going on here?" Fury roared, entering the room. "Why was I just told that Rookie is in the wall?"_

_"That's because it IS true." Clint said, coming down from his perch._

_"Come again?"_

_"She blew up because she was tried so she got the flag down after Natasha said if she got it, she could go to sleep. Then she created a hole in the wall and went to sleep, sealing herself inside." Clint explained._

_"So I am to believe that Alice, a fourteen year old girl, has powers that we didn't know about? Coulson? Did you know anything about this?" Fury demanded, turning his one eye on me. I gulped. "I may have had an… idea of this power. But nothing for certain."_

_"And you felt that there was no reason to tell me this!?" He roared, furious. "I want a report about everything that you think is her powers. And I want her out of that wall NOW!"_

_"We can't get her out without hurting her. She has to come out on her own free will." Natasha pointed out. Fury scowled before storming out of the room. "I want her out that room by morning."_

_End of Flashback_

I didn't have to wait for long after I was brought out of my musings. I pushed myself off the wall to greet the group of people that walked into the room. "What is going on here?! I am not running a daycare here!" Fury roared.

"I brought them here to see if they can help us get Alice out of the wall." I said calmly. The tall boy with long black hair spoke up. "Alice is in the wall?" He asked, surprised. I nodded and pointed to where she had disappeared to. There was a moment of silence before a muffled scream could be heard from the wall before a hole appeared and Alice's head appeared. "Guys! You're here!" She screamed, leaping at them. They were introduced and Luis- the tall one with black hair-, Jen, Ryan and Johnny, and Amy. After everyone was hugged, I saw the look that said something clicked on Alice's head. Before any of us could grab her, she dived back into the wall. "Nice try, but I ain't coming out so easily."

"Don't worry, she'll have to come out sometime. She's gonna get hungry eventually and it's not like she has food in there." Luis pointed out. Everyone turned to him and glared. "Nice one Luis." Jen snapped. Suddenly the ground rumbled as Alice clearly tunneled her way to the kitchens to get food. A few minutes later, Alice's voice could be heard from her place in the wall. "Thanks for the idea Luis!" Alice called out. All of Alice's little family turned to Luis and hit him.

"Don't worry, we can get her out." Ryan and Johnny said together. They started to pull things out of their pockets. "What is that?" Fury asked.

"A little something that we created." Ryan said before tossing it at the wall. A small explosion followed as soon as it touched the wall. They continued throwing their explosives at the wall. "RYAN! JOHNNY! That isn't gonna work!" Alice shouted at them. They paused in their throwing. "And why not?" Johnny asked.

"Uhhh…. Remember who helped you create those!" Alice stuck her head out and smirked at them. "Damn." They mumbled.

"You started without me?" A voice protested. I sighed as Tony Stark strolled into the room as if he owned the place. "Hey Tony!" Alice greeted the billionaire.

"Why is your head sticking out of the wall?" Tony said, taking a double take.

"I'm protesting." Alice said.

"Protesting what?" Tony asked, curious.

"Protesting child abuse." She said before disappearing back into the wall.

"Why Director Fury, I didn't know you abused children. Wanted to check that off your list?" Tony joked.  
"Nah, he's just mad that I'm not eighteen and everything rests on me doing a good job."  
"Man, you MUST be doing a terrible job leading if you have to resort to relying on children."  
"It could be worse. After all he could be-"  
"ENOUGH!" Fury roared, fed up with their tag teaming of him. Amy sighed, "I got this." She walked over to the wall and knocked on it. "Alice, its me. Please let me in." A hand appeared and tugged Amy into the wall. Their voices were muffled before there was a moment of silence when Alice started screaming and Amy started to crackle. There was some banging around before the wall burst outwards and Alice dove out, taking cover behind me. "Stay away from me devil child!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Amy, who was ginning innocently. "But you let me in, remember?" She sang.  
"You should've known better." Jen laughed.  
"What did you do?" Clint asked.  
"I just… persuaded her." Amy smirked. "I'm good at getting what I want."  
"Persuasive my ass." I heard Alice mumble under her breath. My lips twitched, trying to control my laughter. "Feeling better now?" I managed to whisper to Alice. She frowned, but I could tell her lips  
were twitching.  
"No more Supernanny for you, but yea, thanks." She replied. I allowed a small smile to show on my face, as Alice turned back to the wall to yank Amy out.

**Alice POV**

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you Alice!" Amy cried, running over to where she had dropped her bag. She pulled out what looked like red fingerless gloves. I didn't take them when she tried  
to hand them to me. She sighed and raised one hand and said, "Mischief managed."  
Once she uttered those words, I reached out for the gloves. When I went to put them on, I squealed in happiness. I hugged her and shoved them on my hands.  
"What are they? And why did Amy said 'mischief managed'?" Clint asked. I turned and raised my palm at him, showing off the crochet Iron Man gloves Amy had made. "Mischief managed is our code that means  
were are done messing around." I said simply.  
"Hey! I feel like I was ripped off! Those are my gloves!" Tony cried.  
"Actually, you copyrighted the suit, not the gloves. And you shouldn't have let me sit there for so long. Besides, these gloves are nothing like yours." Amy chirped.  
While they bickered, I held out my hand, and I could feel the heat in the air rising, forming around the palm of my hand. Following gut instinct, I summoned fire through my palm. I could feel the magic in the gloves shape the fire into neat, powerful blasts. I grinned as I held out both hands and started chucking fire. Then I switched to air. With my hands out in front of me, I didn't really think things through first. I was slammed backwards at an alarming rate. I managed to stop my momentum before I broke my back against the wall. Everyone was starting at me with wide eyes… well, except Amy, who had a knowing look on her face.

"Try using air with your hands down instead." She suggested. I did as she said and started giggling in a mad fashion when I found myself rising off the ground.  
"Hey! Why didn't that happen when I put them?" Tony protested.  
"Because I didn't make them for you. Duh." Amy snorted. I cut the wind and landed heavily on the ground. I ran to my sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"  
"Yeah no prob. It has been really boring without you. I needed to do _something_. Though be careful using your fire, I don't know how much it can withstand just yet." Amy cautioned.  
I continued to play with my new toy until it was time for them to leave. My shoulders sagged at the thought of them leaving and me being alone again. But I was comforted with the promise of seeing them before the obstacle course in a month's time.  
Once they had left the building, Fury turned to me. "I want to know the extent of your powers. NOW!" He demanded.  
"Well, I can control all the elements. Fire, wind, water, and earth, though I can work with metal too, as well as other chemical bases." I summed up.  
"Are you one of those witches?"  
"I am NOT a witch. I never got the letter. And how do you know about magic?"  
"Then are you one of Professor X's mutants?" Fury asked, ignoring my question.  
"I am not a witch or a mutant. I am a freak. Get it right! And how do you know about magic?"  
"I am informed in a lot of things." He answered vaguely.  
"Meaning…. You don't know very much because you're on a need-to-know-basis." I laughed. Fury looked annoyed at the idea that I might know more than him. "Tell me about your family. What can they do? How powerful are they? Are they very powerful? Are they a threat?"  
"Yes and no. Together, we kick ass. But each have our own categories that we are both strong and weak in."  
"Like what?"  
"Strategy, leadership, stealth, weapons." I rattled off.  
"What else?"  
"Sorry, I can't tell you. It isn't for me to say." I shrugged.  
"I don't have time for these games. Romanov, Barton, continue with the training." Fury ordered. He quickly left the room, cape billowing after him.

Over the course of the next month, Clint and Natasha pushed me, but not as hard as before. They had learned their lesson on what happens when I didn't get enough sleep. They also started to incorporate my powers into my training as well. Clint tried to turn me into a sniper, but it was sticking as well as Natasha's training was. "Sorry Clint.  
But I rather be down in the fight than looking down at it. It's Amy's job to be high up and direct us." I said, climbing down from the perch we had been on. Clint just shook his head and followed me down. I improved every day. Though occasionally Natasha still beat me in our hand-to-hand combat, I was still proud when I did manage to beat her.  
It was a few weeks before the "end" of my training with the obstacle course when all three of us were sent on a few missions. They were simple missions. The first two really tests to see if I was ready for the field. The last one was in Budapest. When we returned, we were greeted by Fury. "Well?"  
"The mission was completed." Natasha said.  
"Never again." Clint said.  
"Yes! Again! It was so much fun!" I laughed, jumping up and down. Natasha nodded her head slightly. "It was kinda fun."  
"No. No, no and no." Clint said, pointing to Natasha, Fury and me. He stormed off and Natasha followed him. I crackled and Fury turned to me. "What the hell happened?"  
"Oh nothing big. Oh. Just so you know, none of us can legally go into Budapest anymore; we're banned from the country." I admitted before running off.

* * *

It was time for my final test, the ten part obstacle course, of which I would be flying solo, unlike the rest because it was decided that it would be a team effort for each department. Since I was the only one S.H.I.E.L.D. had, I was a team of one. Fury had also threatened me not to use my powers and expose myself to the world. My family met me outside, before the festivities began, to wish me good luck. I had gotten better at missing them since they visited me in the middle of my training, and was actually thinking of going off on my own for a while. On my second mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. I had found some clues to my birth father. It still bugged me that I was the only one in our family unit that had no blood relatives at all. I mean, I love my family, and I had gotten over my fear of them ditching me, but I still felt kinda alone. I wanted some kind of connection to my birth family.

Amy was the last to hug me, she got me twice. The horn blared out that I had 5 min to get to the starting line of the first part. I gave Amy one last squeeze and headed off.

Clint and Natasha quickly walked up to me. "Remember to get up high and see what you're going to have to deal with before hand so you aren't caught off guard." Clint said.

"Let the other teams do the hard work for you; stay to the edges and let them take the main force of whatever is going to come at you. Also, there is one more thing before you go out there," Natasha, said glancing at Clint who nodded. "What?" I asked, curious.

"Wear this." Natasha handed me a black uniform shirt. The only difference to the one I was wearing now was that there was a name on the back in white lettering. "We can't call you Rookie forever. What do you think of you're new codename?" Clint asked, looking expectant.

I stared at the shirt in my hands before let out a squeal in happiness. "Thank you so much guys! I LOVE it!" I quickly changed shirts, proudly showing off my new codename. _Evolution._

* * *

**Okay! What did you think? Please tell us what you think of what we wrote, what you think of the story so far, what is gonna happen next, what do you think of Alice's codename, your hopes and dreams, ect ect. You get the idea.**

**So... I don't know if you have noticed this, but almost every chapter we meet a new Avenger (or there abouts). What Avenger is next? The choices are Thor, The Hulk, and Captain America. Who's next to meet crazy Alice? ;) [Alice, you KNOW I love ya] **

**Amy & Alice**


	9. Chapter 8: Jolly Green Giant

**HELLO! If you want to kill me for making you wait so long for a update, *shoves Alice infront of her* It's ALL ALICE'S FAULT! THIS WAS HER CHAPTER! KILL HER INSTEAD! She shall speak at the end of the chapter.**

**This chapter is for the ONE PERSON who reviewed for the last chapter. Crystalinowl guessed that it would be Captain America or Wolverine next... Lets see if she is right!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Avengers... regardless of how we wish and plot...**

**-Amy**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jolly Green Giant **

**Alice's POV**

_Stupid Jungle, stupid humidity, stupid heat… _I thought as I made my way through some rather dense foliage in the middle of nowhere South America. As I fought my way through some rather vicious fern-like foliage on my way to hopefully finding another village, I thought about the past two years or so. I had won that contest, to the surprise of everyone but Clint, Natasha, Hill and Coulson. I even managed to win Fury's grudging respect. But that didn't last long; I had lost it the moment I made a poorly timed joke about his eye… anyway, I had been going off on my own more and more lately, as S.H.I.E.L.D had been calling me in, even though I wasn't technically an Agent, and as I followed recent leads that I had found on my birth father. That was what I was doing now, looking for a pack of werewolves, as apparently my father either was one, or was in direct contact with a pack, marking him 'dark' in the Wizarding worlds eyes. That was something I had found out for sure, my father was a Wizard. Now if I could just get out of this stupid jungle…

Instead of finding a village, I found something much more interesting instead. Or rather, some_one_. At least, I THINK it was a person. There was a lot of loud roaring and gun shots rang through the air. The shooters were clearly government men- what government was irrevent- and the roarer was… something big and green. The Jolly Green Giant was clearly getting more and more pissed off the more he was shot at. And the more they shot, the madder I got. Yelling, I ran directly towards the green man and shoved my hands out in front of me, creating a funnel of air, shoving the soldiers away, scattering their weapons. The Jolly Green Giant turned to me and snarled at me. I snarled back and he seemed to smirk and nodded his head. Then he grabbed me and tossed me in the air. I screamed as I hurtled through the air, whether from fear or joy, I wasn't sure. As I flipped around, I saw a helicopter that was equipped with machine guns. Guns that were aimed at my new buddy. I snarled and summoned air in one palm, propelling me forward and fire in the other. The helicopter didn't last long. Once it was falling to the earth in fiery chunks, I let myself fall back down. Jolly Green Giant saw me fall and roared. He jumped and caught me surprisingly gently. "Thanks Big Guy." I said gently. He smiled before once again making me his personal boomerang. We continued fighting in this fashion until the enemy was either dead or had run away.

The Jolly Green Giant roared, sending any animals that were still around scurrying away. He took a couple of quick steps that he probably shouldn't have done. Those steps caused him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. I yelped as my feet momentarily left the ground. I ran over to him and checked to see if he was okay. He was still alive, which was a good thing… I guess. I looked around and spotted a natural shelter made out of rocks and trees. I closed my eyes and contracted and felt the earth to begin using the earth to pull and push the large green man towards the shelter. When he was finally in place, safe from the rain that had started to fall down, I collapsed on him, wiped out. He was heavier than he looked- and that was saying something. He grumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms tightly around me, refusing to let me go. I squeaked and tried to wiggle out, but he bared his teeth until I stopped moving. I sighed and made myself comfortable. Something was nagging me in the back of my head, something that Phil had mentioned once, about some avenger initiative or something, but I ignored it, as I usually do much to Phil's annoyance. I fell asleep, hoping that no one would try and knock me out again in the morning.

* * *

**Bruce Banner's POV**

My entire body was aching. I was familiar with the feeling, associating it with the times after I changed back from the Other Guy taking over. Eyes still closed, I tried to sort through fuzzy memories about what would have set Him off. All I could recall was faint memories of being surrounded by men with guns and a girl. But I shook the thoughts away. Why would be a teenage girl be in the middle of a jungle and I highly doubted that I would be found here. As I stirred, I felt a weight on my chest. I blinked my eyes open and then my jaw dropped in shock. Sleeping on my chest was a teenage girl with blonde hair and was covered in cuts and blood. My face paled. A sick feeling gripped my body and I touched her neck, somewhat relived that I had not killed her. She groaned and mumbled, "Don't move Elephant Bob." That's when I started to worry about her mental sanity. "Excuse me?" I asked.

She opened her eyes to study me. "Sorry, but you aren't a comfy as Elephant Bob is." She said seriously.

"Who is Elephant Bob?" I asked, completely confused.

"He…. He's not important besides the fact that I left him with my sister." At my expression, she continued. "Elephant Bob is a stuffed animal."

I shook my head. "Can you please get off me? What are you even doing here? On me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, sliding off me. When she landed on the ground, she groaned in pain.

"Oh God. Are you alright?!" I asked, panicking. I got up and checked to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I have actually been in worse condition before. And to answer your questions before you freaked out, I was wondering around the jungle when I heard gun shots. I ran over here and helped ya get rid of those guys. Then you passed out and you refused to let me go." She summed up. Then randomly, she asked, "Is that water?" She was pointing to a large leaf that was slowly dripping water. "Yeah. Who are you?"

She got up and crawls towards the plant. She gathered water in her hands. "I'm Alice. Who are you? Cause you were too busy being green with anger to introduce yourself."

"Sorry about that. I'm Bruce." I shook her outreached hand. "I…I don't understand. If you saw the Other Guy, how are you still alive?" I asked slowly.

"I'm guessing because you didn't see me as a threat." Alice guessed in a distracted tone. She had gathered enough water to where her cupped hands were filled with rain water. Carefully, she released the water. I blinked my eyes in surprise as the water continued to hover in the air. The water seemed to take on a faint glow and it slid over her cuts. "What the-" I spluttered.

"This is how I kinda survived being your human boomerang old Brucy boy. I have a… thing with the elements." She muttered.

"A thing?"

"I can control the elements." She said bluntly.

"That's not possible. Scientific law states-"

"Says the man who turns into a green rage monster." She snorted. "Sorry Mr. Jolly Green Giant, but you aint as scary as you think you are."

"But I could've killed you!" I shouted, wanting to get it through her thick head that I was dangerous and she should get away from me as far as she can.

"So?! I can handle myself and this is not the first time I have almost been killed. Hell, my best friend and adoptive sister Amy almost killed me when we first met!" She cried from exasperation. "And before you say anything else, I am THE freak. So, nothing you can ever say or do will ever top me in freakiness!" She glared me until I gave up trying to convince her otherwise.

"Fine. Why were you in the middle of the Jungle anyway? How old are you?" I asked

"Why is everyone obsessed with my age? I am 16, might be 17 by now, I lost track of time awhile back. I'm searching for answers I guess you could say. You wouldn't happen to see any other weirdoes around here? No? Then how about the closet village" Alice asked as she shook off the water, her cuts fully healed.

" I usually just start traveling east, there is usually a road or a river that I find to follow." I replied.

"That has been my method as well. Why don't we walk together, and when we do find a village you can ditch me as I can tell your still antsy." She smirked at me. I sighed and nodded. I could tell that I couldn't get rid of her so easily.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I looked at the skinny man before me, holding up his pants. "Here, I have some extra clothes with me, as I doubt you would like to flash me your junk accidently in those rags that were your pants." I told him, holding out a pair of pants and a tee shirt. He blushed beet red as he took the clothes from me. "You know, I can probably help you out with your…little green problem. That is, if you like." I offered.

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked, way too eager in my opinion.

"Well, for starters, I can see what I can do to keep your pants from ripping when you change." I said, though I added under my breath, "Besides the fact that you're fine without pants on."

"What was that?"He asked. I blinked. "Nothing." I smiled innocently. He narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe me but he didn't press the matter.

"But what about making… HIM go away? Forever?" He asked nervously.

"Why would I do that? He's apart you and you are a part of him. He's there for your protection." I stated matter of factly, kinda shocked that he wanted to get rid of the Jolly Green Giant.

"You don't understand!" He yelled. Then he looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry. That was mean."

"It's alright. I'm used to people throwing explosives at me." I said calmly. "I'm the perfect test subject for Ryan and Johnny, my brothers. We're a strange bunch." I explained. Bruce just shook his head and looked like he was trying to put it out his head. "I don't even want to even know."

"Yep. That's right." I smirked. "But anyways. I have a close friend- Harry- who told me about a friend who had… well, let's just say 'a little furry problem'. And he told me that that friend takes a potion to help the pain when he is forced to change. Perhaps I could do something similar with you if you like." He kept quite while he thought over my words.

"There's no real pain, except for the fact that it's like I'm an exposed nerve. Its more the fact that I'm a danger to everyone else."

"Maybe because you and the Jolly Green Giant aren't at peace with each other. If you tried to understand each other, maybe you could communicate better. He just wants to protect you, he's just more… animalist about it you could say. Basic with his wants and needs." He looked doubtful. We continued to walk through the forest. We came to where Bruce had been spending his nights. He put on his own clothes and grabbed his bag before leaving. "I don't stay in one place often." He explained sheepishly.

We reached a village then and Bruce visibly balked. "Hey it's okay." I smoothed.

"It just I don't like crowds all that much. It's not a great idea… Lots of tension." He mumbled, fumbling with a pair of glasses that he had pulled from somewhere. Together we went into the town. I followed my nose to a cart that was selling something meat that smelled amazingly. I struggled with the man who was selling the food with broken English and whatever they were speaking. I had only managed to pick up a few words here and there. I heard a sigh and Bruce came up and became speaking fluently in the language I was struggling in. The man handed him some food and Bruce handed him a scarf in exchange. As we walked away, Bruce handed me half of the meat before digging in himself.

We reached the edge of the village after wandering around the edges of the crowds after a while. Bruce turned to me and I could see a goodbye on his lips. I shook my head. "Don't even think about it Brucy. You are not gonna get rid of me so easily. I'm gonna follow you around since you need a friend right now."

* * *

**Hello, Alice here. In my defence, Amy told me that she would write out my ideas, as i have never been good at getting a chapter down on paper. Small secens, sure, details, definatly, a whole chapter? No. And yet she's had me write several. Excuses aside, I hope you enjoyed meeting Bruce. I hope he stayed in character enough, but given that I've only watched the movies and the actor changed it was a bit difficult. I hope you enjoyed my take on the Hulk. We are going to slow down in our additions/meeting of characters soon, but we still have more to meet. Who is next? Please review with comments, questions or a guess. All Flames will be give to Ryan, Johnny and Alice to play with. Critisim is also we welcomes. Jen will be handling those since she more responsible.**

**Alice & Amy**


	10. Chapter 9: More Wench

**Whats sup? We have decided once again to update this morning since we got a review from our current favorite person! crystalinowl! She told me that her two favorite superheros are Captian America and Wolverine, which explains why we love her! That and I don't know... SHE REVIEWS!**

**As to the explaination for the "real chapter 9" thing, is that can be explained as this was written this morning while Alice made me breakfast (I spent the night) and we were talking about something that Crystalinowl PMed me and we agreed to put this chapter as a kinda filler. We (I) had written what had been chapter nine last night. But we won't post it until we get more reviews... and I'm going camping in a few days... with no internet or computer. And Alice can't update... so if you want an update before I leave, you know what to do... ;)**

**Alice: Isn't that blackmail?**

**Amy: I like to think of it as... incourgament. **

**Alice: ...works for me**

* * *

**The REAL Chapter 9: More Wench!**

The days had started as normal, Bruce and I wandering around the jungle examining the plants. I showed him the plants that Jen uses in her potions and Bruce showed me the plants used in medicine. Secretly, I collected all the plants needed in a calming draught. I wanted to surprise him with it. When I had finally finished it, we getting the food and supplies we needed. We leaned against a building, watching the crowds as we ate our lunch. "Hey Bruce. I got you something." I said, handing him a plastic water bottle filled with a light blue color. He took it with a curious glance. "It's a calming draught. But don't drink it all at once. Only a sip or two should do it." I explained.

Bruce studied it for a moment before shrugging and taking a small sip. I waited impatiently as I watched him. He nodded and smiled. "I feel better. Thanks." I smiled hugely. But it fell of my face when a couple passed us. "Did I hear them right? That is the date?!" I screeched, panicking.

"Yeah…. Why are you freaking out?" Bruce asked slowly, glancing around slightly from the corners of his eyes.

"It means that I have been away from home a little too long. Amy is going to KILL ME! So… I gonna go." I said guiltily. I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you Brucy and the Jolly Green Giant later." Then I was running off in the direction I hoped was the United States.

I was lost. Well, I knew where I was, but I didn't know what to do from there. Currently, I was in New Mexico. I had gotten a temporary job in a dinner. Nothing was happening and I had gotten enough money for the trip back to New York. That is, until Jane, Darcy, and Selvig came in for their normal morning coffee with a strange new guy. He was really buff, had longish blonde hair, and seemed in a daze by everything. I watched him curiously. I could tell that he wasn't around from here._ I wonder if he is a wizard_. I thought as I brought their coffees over to them. "Hey Selvig, have a rough night?" I asked, gently setting it in front of him. He smiled gratefully at me.

I had just gotten around the counter when I hear a smash. I quickly turned around to see that the guy had thrown his coffee cup to the ground, smashing it to bits. "Another Wench!" He yelled, looking at me expectedly. Oh he did _not _just say that! "Thor! You don't throw things!" Jane scolded.

'Thor' looked confused. "But I liked it and I wanted another one."

"That's when _you ask nicely_! I am not picking that up." I snapped, glaring at them.

"No more smashing Thor." Jane said sternly.

"I meant no disrespect. You have my word." Thor said, looking slightly bad.

"Oh God. I just left someone who smashes things!" I whined. They looked at me like I had grown a second head. "He had… a small, angry green problem. Hopefully, he's calmer now." I said bluntly before going back to work.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Thor asked.

"None of your business. He's not anyone you would know anyways." I snapped. Seeing my manger, I walked over to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, but its time. I gotta go. Thanks for the job." I said, untying my apron and handing it to her.

"It is because of… him?" She asked quietly, glancing at Thor. I shook my head. "No. I have enough money to get back home and I really need to get back to my family." I hugged her and walked back over to Jane. "Hey Jane, Darcy. I wanted to say goodbye. I'm going back home now. Good luck with whatever you were working on." I hugged my new friends close. I glared at Thor. "I don't like you. Remember, you break her heart, I will break you." I threatened before smiling sweetly. "Darcy, use your taser in remembrance of me." She hugged me and I walked out of the diner_. Thor… Where had I heard that name before?_ I mused before shaking my head and putting it out of my head.

When I was out of sight of everybody. I pulled out my new favorite gloves and slipped on the red Iron Man gloves. I would have to have Amy check them out for me; the string was starting to come undone in a few places. At least I could say I put them to good use. Glancing around once more, I summoned air in my palms and I was shooting up in the sky. I stopped at the room I was sleeping in and grabbed my stuff before heading to New York, back to my family. The family who was sure to kill me on sight. "At least I have something to look forward to." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Alice is good. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble Magnet

**Hello all! This is Alice, as Amy is just now getting back from camping. I would have had this posted earlier, however Amy didn't give me the info until now. So blame her. This Chapter is also all her, as she had this written 4 chapters ago. Thank you all for you Reviews, you have no idea how much we appreciate them. I am not one for much news, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trouble Magnet**  
**Brooklyn, New York**

This new world that surrounded him confused him in more ways than one. There was no making sense of the craziness and no escape from the memories. Memories of how New York should've been. How New York he remembered it from seventy years ago. He could barely even understand every day normal things like a cell phone. Ever since he had woken up from being frozen in ice, there was someone who showed him new things from this strange world and how they worked. But it was slow work and often left him with a headache. He started the habit of walking around his old home of Brooklyn at night. That was the time when things seemed closer to how things were back in 1941. It was also when he met her for the first time.

He was jogging down the street while memories haunted his every step. Nearly every ally contained a memory of him getting beat up. But the  
most painful was the memory of riding in the car with Peggy, pointing out these exact allies to her. Peggy. The thought alone made him wince. He pushed himself harder, trying to out run the memory of a beautiful red haired dam. A scream broke him out of his thoughts. He didn't think twice when he started running towards where the sound had come from. Ironically, it was the same ally that he was first beaten up in.

In the ally, he saw a girl cornered by three thugs. She was a teenager, sixteen or seventeen at the oldest. "Hey girly. You want to be a good girl and hand over your bag?" One of them sneered. The other two laughed. "I get her first!" One crowed. The girl's eyes widened in fear and Steve stepped in then. "I don't know what it's about this time, but that is not how you treat a lady." He said, causing the men jump in surprise and turn to him.

"And who are you?" The first man growled.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Steve responded, sizing the men up. They were only simple thugs. Once you took out the leader, the others would be helpless, uncertain of what to do.  
"

Yeah? And you're gonna regret interfering. Boys, you know what to do." While the man lunged at the girl, the two other thugs raced towards the solider. They were knocked out quickly. When Steve turned to finish the final thug, his blood turned cold at the sight of the man holding a gun to the girl's head. "Release her." Steve ordered.

"Who's gonna make me? You? She'll be dead before you can even hit me." He taunted. Steve was torn on what to do. His instinct was shouting to punch the guy, but he hesitated, not wanting to risk the girl's life. Before he could do anything, the girl stomped her foot on the man's and shoved her elbow into his gut. Steve leaped at the man, knocking the gun out of his hand. Steve punched him in the gut and face before dropping him. The thug whimpered and crawled away, followed by the two others who had just woken up. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" Steve asked the girl. She stared dazed at him before nodding her head. "Thanks. I guess." She said.

"You guess? Those guys were about to hurt you." Steve said, shocked.

She shrugged. "They caught me off guard. And how do you know if I was going to be okay? For all you know I could've handled myself." She snapped. "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge. I'm not usually this close to violence and my sister finally called me earlier. We kind of lost contact with Alice for quite a while now." She apologized.

"Where has she been?" Steve asked, curious despite himself. The girl led the way out of the ally. "When she first left, it was for two months for some training thing. Afterwards she just went out on her own for a while. I'm not quite sure where though. Somewhere in South America?" She guessed.

"What did your parents say about her being gone for so long?" Steve asked, surprised by this strange girl. She stayed quite for several minutes. "I'm sorry Ma'am. If I overstepped my bounds-"

"No. It's just… It's been a while since I've thought about my parents. My sister Jen and I parents died several years ago. We're basically on our own."

"Wait. I thought Alice was your sister." Steve was starting to get confused. Well, more than he was already.

"Jen is my biological sister. Alice is my best friend who I kinda adopted her as my sister when I first met her when I was eleven." She  
explained.

Suddenly, a song started playing. Steve started, shocked at the girl pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket and looked at it. She quickly pressed several buttons before putting it back to where it was. She caught Steve staring at her weirdly. "You're… ringtone… is Over There?" He asked surprised. He was proud of himself for remembering what a ringtone was.

"Ummmm. Yeah. I really like history. I picked that ringtone for one of my adoptive brothers. Alice is home… so… I'll see you around." She said, waving before running off. Steve stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and started walking towards the place he was staying. It wasn't a home to him; his home was back in 1941.

* * *

The next night Steve found himself running again down the same road. Over There's melody running through his head. He found himself whistling to it. He stopped, trying to get the song out of his head, not wanting to remember how Bucky always sang it. Steve saw a group of men push themselves off the wall they were lounging on and stalk towards a girl who had her back turned and talking on her phone. Steve squinted, had he seen the girl before? But knew what kind of men were; the bad kind that could only be found during the night where they crawled out from the darkest places on earth. Steve didn't waste anytime knocking them out. By the time he had finished with them, the girl had gotten off her phone and had punched one of them in face. Which in turn made him very pissed off.  
The man lunged at the girl and Steve reacted instantly, throwing a trash can lid at the man like he would his shield. It knocked into the man's head and he crumpled to the ground. "Are you okay Ma- you! What are you doing here?" Steve demanded. It was the same girl from yesterday. "I could ask you the same thing Steve Rogers." She retorted, shaking her hand.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Steve asked, concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. Though this one sure has a hard head. Cool trick with the trash can lid. And I realized that I never told you my name  
yesterday. I'm Amy." Amy said, introducing herself. Steve shook the hand she held out to him. They quickly left the scene in case one of them woke up and decided that wanted a rematch.

"Thanks for saving me… again. I think." Amy said.

"What? You aren't going to tell me that you could've handled yourself?" Joked Steve.

"How did you know what I was going to say next?" She laughed. "But no. There was six of them. It was hardly a fair fight." She said, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"That's what I do. I save people." Steve said seriously.

"That's nice. Everyone needs a superhero every once in a while." Amy replied back just as seriously. "You know, when I said I'd see you around, I didn't mean it litterly." She said, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing that keeps you getting into these kinds of situations?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. But I'm usually with Alice or one of the guys. It's been a while since I've been on my own for a while. Speaking of Alice, I got to go. She's waiting for me so we can watch a movie together." Amy said before walking away.

"Wait!" Steve called after her. She stopped and turned back to look at Steve. His face turned red and he said, "Stay safe." Amy smiled and nodded before saying, "You too." before walking away.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me!" Steve groaned. Amy smiled sheepishly at him from where a man had her pinned against a wall. This was the third night in a row for Steve to find Amy in some kind of trouble. "I told you to stay out of trouble!"

"Actually, you told me to stay safe. Me staying out of trouble is impossible." She said. What she did next surprised him and the creep who held her. Without wasting any time, she rammed her knee up, making him lean over in pain. She then twisted out from underneath him and shoved him to the ground. Her fists flew at his face and gut before tying his hands behind his back. Steve blinked. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I told you. I can take care of myself. You always kept showing up before I could do something." Amy sighed. "When you live with Ryan and Johnny for an extended amount of time, you quickly learn how to defend yourself." She explained herself slightly.

"I have got beaten up in this ally several times and nearly every other ally down this street, but I have never met anyone prone to trouble as you are." Steve said, shaking his head.

"But you just said you got beat up a lot. And frankly, I can't believe that." Amy snorted.

"I used to be a little guy. And the difference between you and me is  
that I picked those fights. Trouble just comes to you." Steve retorted. Suddenly Amy's body stiffened and she twisted aroundquickly. Steve tensed, ready for a fight.

"Alice! I know you're there! I heard you hit your forehead!" She called out.

There was rustling sound before a girl dropped down into the ally. She appeared to be a little bit older than Amy with dirty blonde hair that went until her mid-back. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. Her dark tan clashed badly with her blonde hair. "It's called a face palm." The girl said- who Steve assumed was Alice- crossing her arms over her chest.

"Same difference Fake Tan."

"That's what happens when you go running around in a jungle searching for other freaks."

"What? You have never heard of sun screen?"

"Oh. Like you actually use that."

"At least I look normal, not like some blonde bimbo who spent too much time in the tanning booth."

"It's a fresh tan, and I'd rather look like an idiot than be one."

"Oh! So you think I'm an idiot now don't you?" Amy snapped, glaring.

"Why else would I follow you? I knew that you would need protection, but I didn't realize that you'd get help from a flippin' real  
superhero!"

"What are you saying? That Steve was never really helping me? That he is only using me to get in my pants?" Amy seethes. Steve's face turned  
beat red as he watched the two girls argue. Alice noticed his blush before her eyes flickering back to Amy. "Wait. You don't know? Oh  
geeze. Didn't you read the file?"

"Of course I didn't read it!"

"What do you mean you didn't read it?! What kind of sister are you that doesn't snoop through my stuff the first chance you get?"

"What kind of sister leaves for six months without telling any of us for how long you'd be gone and never letting me- us know that you were even alive?!" Amy screamed. Silence echoed loudly. Alice swallowed hard. "I-I never meant to make you guys worry. I didn't have reception and at one point, I didn't want to call you. I needed to think thing through on my own." Alice whispered, pulling Amy into a hug who returned the gesture.

"Just leave me again like that." Amy whispered. Alice nodded.

"Promise." The two girls pulled apart. "Now that's out of the way, things will go back to normal, right little doo doo head Cootie  
Queen?"

"Who are you calling a Cootie Queen, you Lint Licker?" Amy retorted, a smile on her face.

Steve cleared his throat and the girls' heads snapped towards him. "Are you done… insulting each other?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nah, we're just getting started. This is our way of making up after a fight; we crack ourselves up with silly curses." Alice explained.

"So… I'm going to go now." Steve said, backing away slowly. He didn't know what to make of these strange girls.

"No. Wait. We're going to dinner. Want to join us?" Alice asked.

"We?" Amy asked.

"You, me and the Walking Flag." Alice retorted.

"The Walking what?"

"Just start walking." Alice ordered. Amy grabbed Steve's hand and started to pull him down the street, smiling and laughing. "Come on Steve, it'll be fun." She laughed. Steve felt a smile coming on his face without meaning to. He liked Amy, regardless of how they kept meeting. It was Alice he was slightly wary of. He continued to watch her from the corner of his eye as they walked down the street to where Amy was leading them. "You know, I have a shield too." Alice said  
suddenly, her voice soft enough for only Steve to hear.

"What?"

"My shield my not be round with the colors red, white, and blue, but our shields are kinda similar." Alice said, pulling out a badge with what Steve recognized as SHIELD's symbol. "So that's how you know." He said.

"Yeah. So you don't have to worry about me." Alice said. Steve nodded and felt his worries disappear.

As the three of them wait for their food, both Amy and Alice's phones went off. The songs T.N.T. and Guns For Hire by ACDC shrilled through the air. They simontaiously answered their phones. "Hi Ryan. What do you want?" Amy said while Alice said, "No Johnny, you and Ryan cannot borrow my laptop to talk to Tony." They both quickly ended their conversations. "I thought your ringtone was Over There?" Steve asked, startled the harsh and loud music coming out of their phones.

"I have a different ringtone for everyone. Over There is for Luis. T.N.T. for Ryan."

"How can you do that? Why would you want that?"

"So you can know who's calling without looking at the caller id." Amy said. Alice looked at him with a sympatric look on her face. "Here, I'll show you." Alice said, taking the phone Steve had pulled out of his pocket. "They had to give you a Smartphone, didn't they?" She joked. By the time their food arrived, Alice had shown Steve how to change his ringtone for different people.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Amy asked as they left the dinner with full stomachs.

"I'm doing my normal routine of jogging then going to the gym. Am I going to see you tomorrow on my jog?" Steve joked. Amy blushed and shook her head. "What gym?" She asked. Steve told her and she nodded.

"Why?" Steve asked, curious.

"Because I know we'll be bored tomorrow." Amy said before skipping away.

"You know, you aren't half bad." Alice said before following her sister.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Amy has assured me that she has the next chapter well underway. Please, as always, leave a review. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my smores. All Reviewers will receive a virtual Smore as well as a huge virtual hug. **


	12. Chapter 11: Misson for an Avenger

**Here are the lovely people who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**crystalinowl**

**Fantasy-Mania31**

**aaaaannnnnndddddd**

**crystalinowl... again. Crystalinowl, here are your s'mores! Hope ya like them! They were made with Alice and I's love. If you want some... virtural birthday cake... review like she did!**

**That is all for now.**

* * *

**A Pinch of Magic and a Dash of Hero**

**Chapter 11: Mission for an Avenger**

**Alice's POV**

"Where are you guys going?" Luis asked Amy and I the next morning as we were leaving the tent. "We're bored. We're going to find something to do." I answered quickly as we left the tent. Though I didn't miss the suspicious look the rest of them shot us. After wandering around for a while, we ended up at the gym Steve had told us he would be at. It was more of an old training room for boxing. It was complete with boxing rings, punching bags, faded painting and pictures on the wall. I could understand why Steve hid out here; it was one of the few things that still existed from his time. Steve was punching a bag hard. It flew off the chain and into the wall, making a bit of a dent.

"Whoa there star spangled, its not out to kill you." My joke made Steve jump and look at us guiltily. Amy studied the punching bag then Steve for a moment before shrugging and storing away the information for later use. I walked over to where some bags were lined up and helped Steve put a new bag on the hook. Amy had started to stretch silently in the corner.

"I'm fine" Steve told me stiffly.

"You know, I have this friend who's motto is 'I'm fine' and he is always lying. It's all good, you won't hurt me; I am really good at standing my ground" I replied to him, smirking, I could hear Amy snort from her corner. Steve looked confused but just shrugged, he probably figured that since I was S.H.I.E.L.D. I was probably more than I looked.

I spread my feet in a solid position and held the bag firmly, giving Steve a pointed look. He sighed and got ready to start punching again. I could tell from the very first punch he wasn't putting his entire effort into it. I glared at him and he shook his head stubbornly. "Hey Amy, get over here." I called, stepping away from the bag. Steve looked confused as my sister joined us next to the blue punching bag. "Amy, I want you to show how hard you can punch with me holding the bag." I instructed. She first glanced at me, then Steve, and finally the bag. "I am not going to even ask." She said, shaking her head.

We took our positions and I braced myself. She worked her way up to harder punches; starting with softer, weaker punches. Soon, I was struggling to hold the bag still. It still surprised me at times that a girl her size could be as powerful as she was. From the look on Steve's face, he was surprised as well. Amy suddenly stopped and the momentum of the bag caused me to fall on my butt. "I believe I proved your point Alice. Steve, don't worry about hurting her, she has a hard head." She said before walking away. But Steve stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "Where did you learn to punch like that?" He asked, clearly still slightly shocked. Amy shrugged. "I don't know. Luis showed me how to throw a punch correctly, and Ryan and Johnny made me good at throwing them." Steve released her, shaking his head.

Steve started punching the bag again, this time much harder. As he continued to punch, I could tell that he was trying to punch out memories that haunted him. Memories probably from the war. From the corner of my eye, I could see Amy sitting in the corner, legs crossed and eyes closed. But the easy atmosphere didn't last long. The door banged opened, causing Steve to jump in surprise, accidentally punching the bag so hard it came off the hook and went flying into the wall, taking me with it. "I'm okay!" I called out in a muffled voice.

"Please tell me that Evolution isn't hiding in the wall again." A muffled voice said. A voice I recognized instantly as Fury's. I pushed the bag away from me, causing it to fall to the ground, sand spilling from a hole in it. I climbed out from the wall, shaking dust from my body. "Nah, Star Spangled here has a mean punch." I said, slapping Steve on the shoulder. He blushed and cleared his throat. "What are you even doing here?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "I have a mission for you and Steve. Miss, I am going to ask you to step out of the room." He said, turning to Amy. She had stood and was watching him closely. "She isn't going anywhere. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of her." I snapped. Fury shot a glance at me and I elaborated. "She is my sister. I trust her with my life."

"Which is saying something because I haven't killed her yet." Amy smirked. Fury didn't say anything for a long while, studying the two of us before sighing. "I'm going to regret this later, I just know it." He muttered under his breath. In a normal tone, he continued. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I have slept for 70 years, I think I have had my fill." Steve replied shortly, placing a new bag on the hook.

"You should get out, see the world, celebrating. And _you_, should be at HQ more often." He said, giving Alice a pointed look.

"When I went under, the world was at war. When I woke up, they say we won. But they didn't say what we lost." Steve said, unwrapping his hands. Amy tilted her head in a thoughtful way. "We've made a few mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Fury admitted. "You here with a mission sir?" Steve asked.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back into the world?"

"He's trying to save it." Amy said suddenly. We all looked at her in surprise. "You're Captain America, right?" When Steve nodded his head slowly, she continued. "Why would he come to you with a mission unless it concerned a threat to the entire world. After all Captain, Fury wouldn't send you on some silly mission against a terriost group."

"And how did you figure that out?" Fury demanded. Amy looked down at the floor. "What Alice didn't tell you about me is that I'm not normal. Though I can't control the elements or have super human strength, I am an artist. My power is through my art, which also gives me the ability to notice the smallest of details that let me see things that normal people don't. Basically, I'm a little like Sherlock Holmes." She said. No one said anything for a good long while. Fury turned to me. "Is the rest of your family like this?"

"No, they aren't." I said, bluntly. I didn't want to go into it right now. I knew for sure Fury was going to grill me about them and Amy later.

He handed us both a file folder and Amy looked over Steve's shoulder. "Hydra's secret weapon." Steve said.

"Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean looking for you. He thought what we now think; that the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited power. That is something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Amy asked, taking the file from Steve to study it closer. "He's called Loki… He's not from around here."

"Wait, you mean Loki as the Norse god of tricks and mischief?" I asked, surprised. He nodded his head and turned back to Steve. "There is a lot you have to be caught up on if you're in. The world has gotten stranger." Fury said, eyeing me slightly.

"At this point, I doubt anything could surprise me." Steve said, preparing to leave.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Fury said with a straight face. Steve grabbed his bag and turned to walk out the door. Before he left, he hugged Amy and grabbed a punching bag. "There is a debriefing package waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything about the Tesseract that we should know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve muttered as he left.

"Here is your packet. I expect you to report to the helicarrior tomorrow. Both of you." Fury said, handing me another folder. I opened it and flipped through it. But I paused when something caught my eye. "You're really going to create the Avengers? And why am I listed as one? I'm not an Avenger."

"You are and you're going to help."

"What if I say no?"

"This is an order."

"Technically, I'm an option."

"Excuse me?" Fury asked, taken back.

"I'm not a full agent. You can't force me to go to fights. Not without parental approval."

"Parental approval my ass. What's the real reason why you don't want to be an Avenger? You have all the skills and abilities that qualify you to be one." Fury demanded.

"My family. I promised I wouldn't leave them again. They still haven't forgiven me for the whole South America incident. They would want to be involved as well. Those are my terms." I said.

"That sounds like fun. We're in." Amy said, smiling. Fury groaned, knowing that he had lost. "Fine! But I want complete profiles on each and every one of your family by midnight tonight with videos of their abilities." Fury demanded before storming out of the room. "Well, that went well." I stated before following him out of the room. "Come on Amy, we got a lot of explaining ahead of us."

* * *

**Why Hello again! It's lovely to see all of you. I decided to post this... casue I got impacient. I am sorry for any mistakes that you see. Noramlly I sent the chapter to Alice first, but she's away and hasn't responded... and I don't want to bother her...**

**So tell me what ya'll think! So we are slowly inching our way to the all the meeting of the Avengers and the war Loki starts. I will reveal this: For now, we are following the movie plot wise. Then after the war is done, and fun little filler, a certain owl will come from a certain young wizard with certin news, causing the action to move to England... That's all you get for now.**

**With band camp over, I hopefully have more time to write, no promises though!**

**goodnight!**

**Amy**


	13. Chapter 12: Profiles

**HI! Amy and Alice here! (Finally) Here is a new chapter! Hope you like it! Its kinda a filler chapter since pyrovortex asked about Jen and Luis... so here is what we hope answers your question!**

**And Kendra, thank you for creating an acount after reading this fanfic! You're amazing! Free hug at guard on Tuesday! :D And your life ;)**

**-Amy**

**Disclaimer: We, Alice and I, do not owno the Avengers or Harry Potter... which is something we greeve and complain about often.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Profiles**  
**Alice's POV**

After a long period of questioning about where we went, I told them the truth about my place as an agent of SHEILD and the new mission I had been given. When they learned I would be leaving in the morning their expressions ranged from being upset to completely blank. "We're all going of course," said Amy, looking up from her sketch book. She was drawing Steve punching a bag with me holding it steady. When Ryan tried to look at the drawing as well, Amy flipped to a blank page, effectively hiding the drawing. I was the only person who she willingly let see her drawings before she deemed them done. Ryan huffed and sat back.

"What do you mean we are coming too? Wouldn't Fury have to know about us and what we can do in order to let him allow such a thing?" Luis asked.

"Yeah…. About that, he doesn't know much- which he's mad about-, so he wants a detailed report on all of you and your powers… by midnight tonight." I said sheepishly. Mixed results followed my words. Ryan and Johnny were all for it if they got to blow things up, Luis reluctantly nodded his head, saying that it made sense. Only Jen said nothing.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Luis asked Jen, taking her hand. "I don't understand why Fury needs profiles on us; I like being under the radar, especially since things are getting a little crazy in the wizarding world." She said, crossing her arms.

"I agree with you Jen," Amy added. "I don't like the idea of You-Know-Who having access to files on all of us and our strengths and weaknesses…. Or anyone of that matter. I see war in the upcoming future. But I had the idea of giving them info, but not all of it, thus keeping some cards up our sleeves." Amy offered.

"Amy what have I told you about calling him 'You-Know-Who?' Call him Vouldywart, or Moldyshorts or even Tommy boy, something like that if you can't say Voldemort's name." Harry had told us, well, me and he knew I would share his letter with the gang, about Voldemort's origin.

"Remind me again how you're able to say His name without flinching?" asked Jen, her lips pursed, she had just flinched at the name.

"I grew up all muggle, unlike you guys who were at least exposed a bit more than I was before you were 11, you grew up fearing the name, I didn't, and I see no point in fearing a name that was made up in the first place, that and Harry asked me to try and say the name at the end of his Second year." Apparently Hermione has now managed it and Ron has at least stopped flinching every time someone says Voldemort.

After some more discussion, it was agreed to as Amy suggested. Ryan and Johnny volunteered to go first. Amy revealed that she had video recording of all of our fights.

"I kept them so I could study patterns and search for weaknesses." She said in explanation.

After searching through them all, we picked out clips that we liked best. I grabbed the camera and filmed them as they talked about their past; I figured it would be faster than writing it down.

"I'm Ryan and this is my twin brother Johnny." Ryan said, pointing to himself then his brother. "We were born in Russia and we are 23 years old. Luis is our older brother. We specialize in weapons, potions, and combining magic with electrics. Our family took in Jen and Amy when we were 12 before our parents died in an accident. Since then we have been living on our own." Ryan and Johnny said.

Luis went next. "I'm Luis and I am 24 years old. I was born in Germany. Ryan and Johnny are my younger siblings. Out of our little family, I am the only full wizard with proper training. I'm the one who found who Jen and convinced our parents to take them in. I am currently in engaged to Jen and I am considered the leader of this group."

Jen and Amy filmed together as Ryan and Johnny had done. Amy did most of the talking. "My name is Amy and this is my older sister Jen. I'm 16 years old and my sister is 21. We are originally from Egypt, and up until we started living with the guys, we lived in the circus with our parents. I did a high wire act while Jen did a disappearing act."

"An accident happened, leaving the circus in ruins and our parents dead. Luis found me when I tried to steal his money so I could get some food for Amy and I. For some reason Luis had us brought into their family. But I'm glad he did." Jen finished up, smiling at Luis.

It was close to one in the morning when I finally finished putting the files together and sent them to Fury. Everyone had already fallen asleep and I was struggling to stay away. About thirty seconds after I sent it, Fury sent me a message.

_'You took your time_.'

I typed back a quick reply before going to sleep on the bed next to Amy. _'At least you got it One-Eye Wilily._'

* * *

**Alice and Amy again. Hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter will hopefully be up soon but no promises, as I work and Amy is back in School. Free Virtual Pies to those who are kind enough to drop a Review! We feed off of reviews, so please don't let us starve! If we starve we can't make Pies!**

**-Alice**


End file.
